Peach's Cafe
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Princess Peach hasn’t been kidnap by Bowser in along time, she was bored and wanted to do something, so Toadsworth decided to let Peach open up her own restaurant in Mushroom City. Rated T for Language and Crude Humor. Chapter 11's up.
1. Seeking Employment

**This story takes place after The True Star Warrior, but before Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, and Mario & Sonic: Chaos Control, anyways Princess Peach hasn't been kidnap by Bowser in along time, she was bored and wanted to do something, so Toadsworth decided to let Peach open up her own restaurant in Mushroom City. Now please enjoy my newest story Peach's Café.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Peach's Café**

**Chapter 1: Seeking Employment**

Princess Peach had everything set up, she just needed to hire some employees, then she could finally present the grand opening of Peach's Cafe.

Princess Peach was holding a clipboard. "Hmmmm, who do you think we should hire first?"

A Toad with purples spot on it's head was standing next to Peach. "I think we should hire peoples for the cashier position."

Peach agreed. "Oh yes, that a great idea Todd." she then turned around and face her lead Toad guard Toaden. "Toaden could please put some help wanted signs all over the city."

Toaden then bowed. "Oh, anything for you my Princess." Peach then pointed at the signs that were laying on the ground. Toaden looked at the huge pile of signs. "Oh those are the signs you were talking about?!" he then sighed as he picked the heavy signs off the ground. "Errr, what have I gotten myself in?!" he mumbled to himself as he walked out of the restaurant.

Princess Peach then started back reading her clipboard. "Ok I'm giving myself a deadline, you do know I have a week before my restaurant open up, so next I'll hire somebody to work the drivethrough, not to forget the fry cooks, you know what, when everybody get's here, I'll just hire the person I think right for the position on spot, since my restaurant opens up next week."

Todd then said. "I'm already hired here, right Princess Peach?"

Princess Peach then giggled. "Course you're hired here Todd, you're my waiter."

Todd was confused. "Waiter?! But I wanted to be a fry cook."

Peach then said. "But Todd, your too small to work the grill, plus you're good at talking orders."

Todd then started acting tetchy. "Too small, but I don't want to take peoples orders, what I really want to do is work the grill, c'mon Princess you know that's BS!" Peach then gave him a firm look. "Er, Um, yeah, plea…Please forgive me Princess."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Toaden was placing signs all over Mushroom City, he was extremely exhausted. "Ah, I'm just halfway done, only just a few more streets, then I'll be finally finish, and return to my beautiful Princess." 

The Mario Bros. were walking down the street and notice Toaden hanging up flyers. "Hey Toaden what are you doing?" asked a curious Mario.

Toaden turned around struggling with the posters. "Oh…I don't know, hanging up SOME really heavy signs." Mario then came from behind Toaden and slapped him in back, knocking the signs all on the ground. "Mario you fat idiot, look what you just made me do."

Mario looked at the signs and laughed nervously. "Whoops, sorry about that Toaden, you need any help picking up the signs?!"

Toaden faces was red from anger. "No, Mario I don't need ANY of your help." Toaden had always secretly hated Mario, because he was the only person who was able to save the Princess from Bowser every time he kidnap her. "You Italian son of a…" he said mumbling to himself.

Luigi then noticed one of the poster on the ground. "Hey, what's that?" Luigi then picked up the poster and started reading it. "Hmmmmmm, Hey Mario check this out, it say here that Princess Peach is looking for employees for her new restaurant." Mario turned around and looked at Luigi.

Toaden stood in front of Mario and Luigi. "No, no, no, it's nothing but a advertising of Princess Peach's restaurant grand opening, we don't need anymore employees."

Luigi then showed Toaden the flyer. "But it says here that she needs some cashiers, some fry cooks, and somebody to work the drivethrough, plus if we come in now we'll get a interview from her."

Mario gave Toaden a peculiar look. "Um… are you ok Toaden?!"

Toaden then sighed. "Yes, Mister Mario and Mister Luigi, the Princess is hiring for positions for her new restaurant, I don't know what got over me Mister Mario, please forgive me." he then bowed in respect.

Mario then laughed. "It's ok Toaden, everybody forget things now and thing." Mario turned towards Luigi. "Hey Luigi, where is the Princess' restaurant located.

Luigi then took a peek at the flyer again. "Hmmmm…It's says here, that the Peach's café is located in Mushroom City." he looked up at Mario. "We need to hurry and get there, before all the positions get filled up."

"You're right Luigi, let'sa go!!!!" Mario and Luigi then sped past Toaden.

Toaden watched as Mario and Luigi ran towards Princess Peach restaurant. "Morons." he muttered as he hung up more flyers.

* * *

Not too far from where the Mario Bros. were walking, the Koopa Bros. were just coming from another failed mission. 

Red the leader and the oldest of the Koopa Bros then grumbled. "Dude I'm getting sick and tired of Uncle B' stupid missions, Dudes I really need a brake, you know something to relax my mind, and I'm not talking about weed." Red then notice one of the flyers Toaden was hanging up on a fence. "Dudes, check it out." his brothers then walked over to Red to see what he was talking about.

Green the smartest and third born of the Koopa Bros. then said. "What are you blabbering about now, Red?"

Red then smirked. "Dudes, that Princess chick is totally hiring employees for a new joint she's opening up next week."

Green then said. "That's good Red, now you can stop smooching off my Burger King paycheck."

Red then snapped. "Green I don't smooch, I actually have sex appeal, so I don't have to beg."

Green then sighed. "Whatever Red, only you and Black don't have any jobs, so I think you two need to head toward Peach's new restaurant, and make your own money, isn't that right Yellow." he then turned towards Yellow, who was struggling trying to put on his Baskin Robbins uniform.

"Waaaa, help me Black, it's like totally dark inside this shirt dude!!!!!" shrieked Yellow the youngest and nicest brother of the Koopa Bros.

Black the second born and the muscle of the Koopa Bros., he's also half of a retard. was trying to help Yellow put his shirt on. "Damn Yellow, hold still, you're moving too damn much." Yellow's shirt finally came down, and he was ready to go to work. "There you Yellow."

Yellow then started giggling. "Thanks dude, do you still wants some ice cream from work?!"

Black then huffed. "Hell yeah, you know how much Black likes his sprinkles!!!!!"

Yellow then said. "The ice cream with the sprinkles eh, do you want to eat the ice cream with a spoon or suck the ice cream out a cup through a straw?" Yellow said putting his Baskin Robbins hat on.

Black then started thinking. "Hmmm, I don't like those straws, my DAMN sprinkles always get caught in the straw, so bring me back a spoon, ok."

Yellow then laughed. "Ok Black I won't forget about your sprinkles." he then looked at the rest of his brothers. "Ok Dudes, I'll see ya'll later." he then withdrawn in his shell and leapt from build to build, until he went out of sight.

Green then yawned. "I've got to get ready for work too, if I'm late again my boss will flip out." he walked over to Red. "Red I'm serious, please don't mess this up ok?!" he then left, leaving Red and Black alone by themselves.

Red looked towards Black, he was standing there looking at some squirrels climbing up some trees. "Got damn squirrels, look at them running on the ground, they don't know, that I've figure out that they were the ones stealing my DAMN bottle caps." Black watch as the squirrels licked their tongues at him. "Aw hell naw." Black then picked up the tree and started shaking it. "Yeah how do you squirrels like that?!" The acorns from the tree hit Black all over his face. "Aw shit, aw shit, it's an ambush."

Red then stared at Black and started smirking. "Hey Black come here, I think it's time for us to discuss some things."

Black then turned around. "Huh, discuss some things, what in the hell you're talking 'bout Red?!"

Red then placed his arm over Black's shoulder. "I think you should go to Peach's new joint and apply for that job."

Black then said. "But I thought Green said we both should try and get the job."

Red then smirked. "Dude, who's the leader here, me or Green?!" Black then pointed at Red. "So as your leader and older brother, I say you should go and apply for the job."

Black then said. "Uh…I guess you're right Red."

Red then slapped Black on his shell. "Don't sweat it dude, we can split your pay check fifty, fifty, that way I can buy the stuff I like and you can buy your steroids."

Black then snarled. "Hell naw Red, we ain't doing this fifty, fifty." he then started flexing. "This isn't the work of steroids, these muscles came from hard work from the gym."

Red rolled his eyes and muttered. "Hard work from the gym, my ass."

Black then said. "What's that?!"

Red then said. "Listen Dude, does this sound better, I'll get 90 percent of your paycheck, and you'll get 10 percent, what'd think?!"

Black stood there with a blank expression on his face. "Hell yeah Red, now that's what I'm talking about." Black said as he gave his brother dap. "That's what I call sticking up for your brother, I'll go to Peach's restaurant thingy right now and get that job." Black left Red, while holding the flyer and headed towards Peach's Café.

Red stood there waving at his idiot brother. "Good luck, Black." he then muttered. "Idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile at Peach's Café, she was busy setting up the room for the interviews. "Oh I can't wait to see how many peoples is going to be here for my job positions." 

Todd walked over to Peach. "Princess all of the interviews are ready to see you, the only thing you have to do now is interview the folks waiting outside for you."

Peach then walked towards the door. "Thank you Todd, I can't wait to see who's here to apply for my restaurant." Peach and Todd headed out the door, when Peach went to the waiting room, she was surprise at how many people that actually came, the restaurant was becoming so popular, that other Nintendo character from other games came to the restaurant to get interviewed. "Oh my, I knew Toaden wouldn't let me down, but oh my goodness I don't think I'll be able to hire all of these people."

Princess, Princess, it'sa me Mario." Mario said hollering from across the room. Luigi who was sitting next to Mario also wave his hand. "Hey Luigi, landing this job is going to be a snap." he said giving his brother the thumbs up.

Luigi then sighed. "I sure hope you're right, Mario." Luigi then started looking around. "There sure are a whole lot of peoples here."

Black was also there, he was sweating really hard. "Damn, I wasn't expecting to see these many people here. The idiot turtle said nervously.

Peach smiled. "Oh hi, Mario and Luigi." she then whimpered in Todd's ear. "I can't believe Mario and Luigi actually came here for a interview."

"I can't believe that their here either." Todd said agreeing with Peach. "I thought that they would be out on a vacation or something."

Peach then place her hands on her hips. "I can see this going to be a long day." she then looked at Todd. "Ok Todd let's start with…" Todd then handed her one of the applications. "Thank you Todd, Hmmmm…Let's start with…Um…Yoob?!" (No not the one from M&L2) A Black Yoshi with blue bandana walked over to Princess Peach. "Huh, Yoob you're a Yoshi?!"

Yoob then snarled. Brannnnnnnn, Har, Har, Har, Har, Har!!!!!!! _(Don't call me that, you honky white cracker bitch, just call me Yoob_)

Princess Peach just stood there, she couldn't understand a word Yoob said. "Excuse me?!?!"

**Chapter: 1 is over, Princess is now starting her interviews, her first interview is a Black Yoshi with a blue bandana wrapped around his head, will this Yoshi get the job, what about the Mario Bros. and Black from the Koopa Bros. stay tune for Chapter 2: The Interviewers**

**Review my story or you won't get hired at Peach's Cafe.**

**A/N: If you have any ideas for later chapters, I'm willing to hear what you got, just review me or PM. **


	2. The Interviews

**Hey, it's me Twanny Bizzle (If haven't notice this yet, I use to be called Twanny Boy, the same Twanny Boy everybody use to bag on...snivel...) anyway folks sorry about the long wait for Chapter 2, I was putting the final touches on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, (Feel free to check it out, it's funny just like this story) plus I had to think about the other Nintendo characters who was going to be part of this story, anywho last time on Peach's Café, the interviews were getting ready to start, her first interviewer was a Black Yoshi named Yoob, will this rough, tough Yoshi get the job. The only thing you have to do is enjoy my newest chapter. Chapter 2: The Interviews. Trust me you're all going to love these interview chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Well if haven't notice this yet folks, I don't own Pokemon, Fire Emblem, Kirby's Dreamland, Donkey Kong, The Koopa Bros. or anything else Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 2: The Interviews**

Mario walked up to Peach and a pissed off Yoob. "Um…don't worry Princess I can understand what Yoob say, so I'll be his translator."

Peach then sighed. "Um…Ok Mario only if Yoob agrees with you."

Mario looked at Yoob and said. "Listen Yoob, Princess Peach can't understand you, so if you let me translate for you, then you'll have a better chance in landing this job." he then mumbled under his breath. "And I'll have a better chance too, heh heh."

Yoob rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Harrrrrrr…" (_Whatever, fat ass_)

Peach then said. "So what did he say, is he going to let you translate?!"

Mario laughing nervously, then said. "Uh…Yeah…He's going to let me translate for him."

Peach then pointed a room in the distance. "You see that room, that's the room where all the interviews are going to take place." Peach, Mario, and Yoob then entered the office.

**Yoob's interview**

Peach then sat down in her chair. "Ok, Mario, Yoob, will you please take a seat." Yoob and Mario then sat down across from Peach. Peach then started reading Yoob's application. "Hmmm…Yoob so you want apply for the fry cook position."

Yoob then snarled. "Brannnn!!!!!" (_Duh, you dumb bitch, can't you read_)

Peach then looked over towards Mario. "So, what did he say Mario?!"

Mario stared at Yoob, and nervously said. "Uhhh…Um…He said yes."

Peach then said. "Ok, you're application says that you use to cook when you was in the joint." she then looked up at Yoob. "Um…What's the…Joint?!"

Yoob then groaned. "BRANN, WHOA!!!!" (_It's means prison, you dumb broad_)

Peach then looked at Mario. "He said, it was restaurant on Yoshi Island."

Peach then said. "Oh, I didn't know Yoshi Island had restaurants." she then started writing inside her clipboard.

Yoob then slapped Mario in the back of his head. "Har, Har, Har, Wooo!!!!!" (_Hey, you better stop putting words in my mouth, boy_)

Mario then whispered to Yoob. "Yoob your parole officer said that you had to get a job, so you really need to stop acting like a thug." Yoob then rolled his eyes.

Peach then looked at Mario and Yoob. "Ok, I looked over your application, and I think you qualify for the position, so you're hired, welcome aboard Mr. Yoob." Both Mario and Yoob stood there with their mouths wide open. "You're hired here too Mario."

Mario was confused. "Huh, I'm hired too, but you didn't read my application."

Peach then said. "I'm not hiring for your application, I'm hiring you because I need someone to translate for Yoob."

Mario then started grumbling. "But Princess, I wanted to be a cook too, can't you make an exception for me?!"

Peach then looked at Mario. "Hmmm…Alright, why not, let's say it's a thank you from all the time you saved me from Bowser."

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to make the Pasta." Mario then started rubbing his hands together. "Mmmmmm, Spaghetti, Chicken Alfredo, and Pastrami!!!!!!!"

Peach then said. "Uh…Pasta, I guess so, but only if the customers want Pasta."

Mario had this maniac look on his face as he ignored Peach. "Oh yes, oh yes, it'sa Pasta time." Mario then started laughing all maniacally. "Wo, wo, ha, ha, ha!!!!"

"Uhhh…Yeah…Uh…Are you alright Mario?!" Princess Peach said coyly.

Yoob then came from behind slapping Mario in the head. "BRANN!!!!" (_Calm yo happy ass down, boy_) Mario and Yoob then left Peach's office.

Mario and Yoob walked past many applicants, including Donkey Kong, who was filling out his application with a banana. Donkey Kong then slowly lifted up his head showing Yoob his buttery teeth. "Aheeeeee!!!!!"

Yoob just shook his head in disgust. "Hrrrrr..." (_Douche bag_)

* * *

Peach then sighed. "Uh…What a crazy interview." she then started reading the other applications. "Hmmm, Todd could you please come here." 

Todd then came in the room. "Yes Princess, how did the interview go?!"

Peach then said, while still reading the applications. "It was kinda weird, I hired Yoob as our newest fry cook, oh yeah and I hired Mario to be his translator, he's the only one who can understand him." she then started giggling to herself. "Oh will just look at me, I need to stop chatting before I'll forget what I called you in here for."

Todd then asked. "So, what is it my Princess?"

Peach then sternly said. "Todd, will please send in the next applicant." she then handed him a random application.

Todd then went outside, while reading the application. "Luigi will you please go to Princess Peach's office for your interview."

Luigi then jumped out his seat. "Uh…Uh…Me…I'm next…Um…I'm coming." Luigi said timidly.

Todd then said. "Mister Luigi will please follow me, I'll be taking to the Princess." Luigi then followed Todd into Princess Peach's office. "The Princess will see you now Mister Luigi, good luck with your interview."

**Luigi's interview**

Peach lifted her head and gave Luigi an encouraging smile. "Luigi, please take a seat."

Luigi was so nerves, he didn't know what to do. "Um…Errr…Ok." Luigi watched as Peach went over his application. "Um…Princess I would first like to say, if you hire me I'll promise to come to work everyday and on time…I'm even willing to work overtime."

Todd watched Luigi and mumbled. "Why don't you get on your knees and kiss her ass while you're at it."

Peach slightly giggled. "No, None of that is really necessary, just calm down, and I'll tell what I think about your application." Luigi was so anxious to find out what Peach was going to do, he couldn't sit still. "Ok I went over your application, you got all your references, and it looks like this application is good to go, but…"

Luigi then impulsively said. "Oh no I knew putting King Boo down as a reference was a bad idea, I'll be willing to go back and change it, just tell me!!!!!!"

"Luigi, I already told you that your references were all alright, the problem is that I already hired two fry cooks, so I don't have anymore room for that spot, but I'll be willing to let you work the drive through, but only if you want to." Peach said trying to calm Luigi down.

Luigi stood there in disbelief. "Rea…Really, sure I'll work the drive through." Luigi then started grinning. "Yes, finally I have something Mario doesn't has, a job."

Peach then said. "But, I already hired Mario, he's one of the fry cooks I was telling you about earlier."

Luigi then seethed. "WHAT, gosh darn it, why did you have to hire Mario, he'll just get in the way, while trying to be better than everybody else." Luigi then muttered. "Arrrr…I really hate Mario sometimes."

Peach was horrified. "LUIGI, I can't believe you would say that about your own brother!!!!!"

Luigi folded his arms and huffed. "C'mon Princess, you're telling that Mario never get's on your nerves, I mean he always has to be the hero, he always has be in the spotlight, it's always Mario this and Mario that." he looked Peach and said. "When will I have my chance to be in the spotlight, when will I ever get my chance to save a beautiful Princess from a crazy tyrannical Lizard?!?!"

Peach watch as Luigi rambled on about Mario. "Luigi, I really don't have time to hear you ramble on about Mario, I have a whole lot of more interviews to do, so if you don't mind, could you please let yourself out."

"No one ever understands me…" Luigi mumbled as he walked out Peach's office.

* * *

Peach then sighed. "Three down…Who knows how many left." Peach then said. "Todd could you please call the next person in." 

Todd then read one of the application. "Uh…Mr. Roy please go to the Princess office for a interview." a teenager with red hair, red armor, and sword on his side walked over to Todd. Todd looked up at Roy. "Huh, are you Roy?!"

Roy then said in a thick Japanese accent. "Yes, I am Roy."

Todd could barely understand Roy. "Wha…Well…Go to that room for your interview…Mr. Roy, oh yeah good luck."

Roy then walked past Todd as he uttered. "Thank you, very much, Shroom man." Todd just stared at Roy as he enter Princess Peach office.

**Roy's interview**

Roy entered the room, he was looking around. "Excuse me, or you here for an interview?" said Peach.

Roy stared at Peach and blushed. "Yes, I am here, for interview."

The Japanese accent made it hard for Peach to understand him. "Huh, what was that?"

Roy then repeated himself. "My name is Roy, I am here for interview, Shroom man told me to come here, to received interview from Princess."

Peach then said. "Oh…I'm so sorry it's really hard to understand, please take a seat and we'll start your interview right away." Peach then took out Roy's application. "Uh?!" The application was written in Japanese. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand this, it's written in Japanese."

Roy then walked over to Peach. "You can't understand, application?!"

Peach then sighed. "No I can't read it, I'm afraid I can't hire you if you can't write in English."

Roy then snatched the application from Peach. "This is outrage, I came to you strictly as uhhh…businessman, and you come to me, and say you can't understand application, this is racism." he said in his thick Japanese accent.

Peach then said. "Now, now Mr. Roy, just calm down, the only thing you have to do is take this application back home with you, and rewrite it in English. Peach tried to hand Roy another application, but Roy slapped it out her hand. "Hey, now if you going to be like that, I'm afraid that I going to ask you to leave."

Roy then took off his glove and slapped Peach in the face with it. "I challenge you…Uhhh to a duel, your honor will be on the line."

Peach was stunned, as she hold her face. "Oh my!!!!!"

Suddenly Toaden came bursting in the room, while holding a spatula. "You son a of a bitch, how dare you lay a hand on my beloved Princess."

Roy turned around and saw Toaden coming straight towards him, holding his spatula like a sword. "En Garde, nave." Roy then pulled out his blade and charged toward Toaden. Both Toaden and Roy then began fencing, knocking anything down that got in their way.

Peach then cried. "Toaden, Roy, cut it out, you're going to destroy my office."

Toaden then turned around. "But Princess, I have to restore your honor."

Toaden then started back charging at Roy, he then swung his spatula, but Roy leapt back avoiding Toaden's attack. Roy then held his sword up in the air and started charging energy.

Toaden smirked. "Oh, so you're giving up." Toaden then started back charging. "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!!!!!!"

Peach then shrieked. "Toaden wait…!!!!!"

"Die you son of a…" Toaden was just about to slam his spatula into Roy's face. (Wow, like that would of actually did some damage to Roy)

Roy then slashed Toaden with a fiery blade, setting the little Toad on fire. "EYYAAAA!!!!!!"

"You son of a bittttchhhhh!!!!!!!!" Toaden screeched as he went soaring out of Princess Peach's window.

Roy then sighed. "The Shroom Creature has now been vanquished, my honor has been restored." as he placed his sword in it's sheath and left Peach's office.

Peach then sighed. "Oh boy, what else could happen today?!"

**Yoob, Mario, and Luigi has been hired at Peach's Café, too bad for Roy, will the other interviewers be as lucky, as the current employees. Stay tune for these interviews. Black, King Dedede, and Donkey Kong, three interviews per chapter, Also stay tune for Chapter 3: The Interviews Continues. **

**TB: I'm not going to lie to you, I never got four reviews from only one chapter, I'll just hope that the second chapter be as successful as the first one. So get out there and review my hella funny story.**

**Thank for the reviews**

**Colette 11**

**Luigi Rules 512**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy**

**dragoon-sith**

**TB: It brings a tear to my eye to see all the reviews, DAMN IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!!**


	3. The Interviews Continue

** Twanny Bizzle here, here's a recap of my last chapter. Last time on Peach's Cafe, Peach was accepting applications so far she only hired Mario, Luigi, and Yoob, but sadly Roy didn't get the job, but he did beat Toaden up. Will the next interviewers get the job, just stay tune for my newest chapter. Chapter 3: The Interviews Continu****e**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, I also don't own the character Lily she belong to PPAD, but I do own my OC Yoob, Todd, and Toaden.**

**Chapter 3: The Interviews Continue**

Peach sat in her desk with her head down sighing from frustration. "Uh…What a hectic day and I know it's going to get even more hectic from here."

Todd then walked in the room. "Princess do you want me to send the next person in?!"

Peach then lifted her head up. "Huh, of yeah sure send the in the next applicant in."

Todd then read one of the random application. "WHAT, this can't be right!!!!!"

Peach gave Todd a peculiar stare. "Todd who's name is written on the application?!?!"

Todd then looked up at Peach. "It's Black of the Koopa Bros, I wonder how he found out about your restaurant Princess?!"

Peach just shrugged. "I don't know either, I thought the Koopa Bros would've been somewhere on a mission for Bowser, oh well send him in Todd."

Todd then started griping. "But Princess he's a moron, have you ever tried having a conversation with him, it's like talking to a brick wall, the only thing he wants to talk about is how squirrels keep on stealing his bottle caps or something like that." Todd sighed while rubbing his head. "He's a grade A idiot."

Peach then giggled. "Heh, heh, heh, Todd I think you're over reacting Black couldn't be that bad, so go and call him in here so we can start are interview."

Todd then sighed. "Whatever you say Princess." Todd then left and entered the waiting room where everybody was sitting. He then looked and saw Black sitting down in his chair sweating like an idiot with stage fright. "Black…_You_ _moron_…Go to Peach's office for your interview."

Black then leapt up from his seat and started his walk towards Peach's office while muttering. "Da…Da…Damn."

Todd looked at Black and sighed. "Good Luck on your interview Mr. Black." But Black didn't answer, he just walked past Todd muttering to himself.

**Black's Interview**

Black entered the office, Peach easily could tell that he was nervous, so she tried calming him down. "Black it's ok just relax, the faster we get through with this interview the faster you can leave." Black seemed to calm down just a little. "Ok Black hand me your application and we can start your interview. Black then handed Peach his sweaty pencil shaved application. "Oh my Black you didn't take care of your application, did you?!" Peach then started reading Black's application. "…?!?!" Peach then lifted her head up and gave Black a blank stare. "Black, you…You didn't write anything on your application, and I'm sorry but 'Damn' isn't a reference."

Black sat down in his chair the only word he could get to come out his half retarded mouth was. "DAMN!!!!!" he blurted out from his stupidity.

Peach was starting to get really annoyed by Black. "Black do you even want this job, because I beginning to think that you're just wasting my time."

Black then lifted himself out of his chair. "I do want this job, if I don't get it Red won't be too happy, you know he's the one who said I should apply this store thing."

Peach then sighed. "Black don't have to do listen to everything Red say, you have your own brain…At least I think you have a brain."

Black leapt on top of Peach's desk. "You better stop talking down about my DAMN brother, bitch!!!!!"

"Now, now Black calm down, I wasn't trying to insult your brother, I was just saying that you need to stop letting Red rule your life." Peach said trying to calm the retarded little turtle down.

But Black didn't listen he just pointed his finger at Peach. "You're going to pay what you owe, I should of known that you had something to do with those DAMN squirrels and my BOTTLE CAPS!!!!!!!!!"

Peach was confused. "What, what are you talking about Black?!"

"You're going to pay what you owe!!!!!" Black then started creeping towards Peach slowly.

Peach then stared backing away from him. "Listen Black I have no idea what you're talking about, I been here the whole time interviewing other applicant, you need some help."

Black was just about to attack a helpless Peach, but her trustworthy guard Toaden came from behind knocking Black away from Peach.

Peach was startled to see the appears of Toaden. "Toaden, I thought you were in intensive care after what Roy did to you."

Toaden turned around smirking at his beloved Princess. "My Princess I thought you would of figure this out by now, nothing can keep me from protecting the one thing I mostly cherish."

Peach then said. "Uh…Thank you Toaden…I guess."

Toaden then bowed. "Thank nothing of it, my Princess."

Peach then pointed behind Toaden yelling. "Toaden watch out!!!!!!"

Toaden then said. "Huh?!" Soon as Toaden turned around Black crushed his face with a heavy punch, sending Peach's feeble Toad Guard once again soaring out of Peach's office window. "GOT DAMMIT NOT AGAINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black then focus his attention back on Peach. "Black stop, haven't you already proven your point, all this senseless violence isn't necessary."

Black then yelled. "Hell naw, you tried using your Toad thing to melt my brain."

Peach sighed as she slapped her forehead. "In order for me to melt your brain, don't you at least suppose to actually, have one?!"

Black then started breathing really hard. "I…I can't breathe." he then yelled from the top of his lungs. "I can't mutha fucking breathe!!!!!!" he then gave Peach a maniac look. "You're sucking up all the oxygen, you she devil!!!!!!" Peach just stared at Black with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I'm the only one who can save the world, die you evil WITCH!!!!!!!!!" Black was just about to punch Peach, but a Black Egg hit him from behind. "DAMN!!!!!" cried Black in pain. Black then said while holding the back of his head. "Who did that?!" Soon as he turned around he was quickly meet with a head butt. "damnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! He said in a strain voice as he went crashing into a wall.

Peach turned and saw Yoob standing in the room. "Yo…Yoob you saved me from Black?!"

Yoob ignored her and walked towards Black. "Hummmmm!!!!!" (Hey cuz, what do you think your punk ass doing) Black was trying to stand back up, but Yoob quickly Flutter Kicked him on his face, knocking Black back down on the ground.

Peach just stared at Yoob as he continue stomping Black with his black and white Forces. "Huh, I didn't think you would actually Flutter Kick Yoob!!"

Yoob turned around throwing up gang signs. "Yarrrrrrrr!!!!!" (_Naw, naw cuz, this is called C-Walking on a bitch turtle_) Yoob then gulp Black and spitted him out the same window Toaden flew out of, Black then landed inside a dumpster.

Peach watched as Yoob left her office. "Uhhh…Thanks Yoob, I guess."

* * *

Bowser and Bowser Jr. was inside Bowser's Tractor-Trailer. Bowser Jr. then spotted Toaden flying out of Peach's window. "Yo Papa, look road kill." 

Bowser then did his usually maniacally chuckling. "Gra ha ha ha, Gra ha ha ha, Gra ha ha ha, Gra ha ha ha!!!!!!!" Bowser's eyes was all bloodshot red. Bowser Jr. just stared at him as the truck sped up and smashed the grill part of the truck into Toaden, he was then knocked airborne and crashed into Bowser's windshields.

Bowser Jr. then started giggling. "Eh, eh ehhhh, that's some ugly rain huh Papa and you how we get rid of rain we don't like, Eh eh eh ehhhh!!!!!"

Bowser Jr. then press the windshields wiper button, the windshields then started slapping Toaden all in the face, Toaden held on for dear life trying not to fall off. "You have to do better than that to get rid of me!!!!!!!"

Bowser then let go of the steering wheel making a so called scary face at Toaden while laughing maniacal. "Gra ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bowser Jr. looked at Bowser and shrieked. "What in the hell you think you're doing Papa?!?!"

Bowser then turned and face Bowser Jr. "Junior, what have I told you about using curse words, wait until you turned five then you can use how many curse words you like." Bowser said trying to scold his son.

Bowser Jr. then pointed and shouted. "Watch out it's a car!!!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. then dropped on the ground slamming on the breaks. Soon as he hit the break Bowser hit his head on the back of the seat. As Bowser sat there in pain Bowser Jr. smirked. "Eh, eh, eh, ehhhhh!!!!!" Bowser Jr. then unbuckled Bowser from his seat belt after that Bowser Jr. slammed on the gas, sending Bowser threw the windshield. "Peace out Papa!!!!!"

"Aroooaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!" cried Bowser as he collided into Toaden who was still lying on the windshield. Both Bowser and Toaden went crashing into ground they were bouncing all over the street. Bowser slowly stood up. "Ow!!!!" Bowser then turned around and saw the truck speeding towards him. Bowser wipe a tear from his cheek. "Damn I love that boy, he's beginning to rub off me." Bowser then started running away.

Bowser Jr. then did his trademark snicker. "Eh, eh, eh, eh, ehhhhhh!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. watched as Bowser fled from him. "Run Papa, you stupid BITCH, Eh, eh, eh, ehhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Bowser yelled while still running away. "You want get away with this Junior!!!!!!!!!" he then wiped another tear from his face. "A chip of the old block."

Toaden watched as Bowser Jr. chased Bowser around in Bowser's own Tractor-Trailer. "Uh…I knew it was a bad idea for my Princess to do this ridiculous restaurant thing." he then limp back towards Peach's Café.

* * *

Peach sat back in her desk sighing. "Uh…Another crazy interview, I'm beginning to think that this is just a waste of time." Peach then stood and said. "No I'm not going to let these crazy interviews crush my dreams of opening up my own restaurant." she then got back up and walked to the door. "Todd could you please call in the next applicant." 

Todd then read a random application. "Hmmm, Lily could you please go to the Princess's office for your interview." A Toadette with a light purple head and white spots walked over to Todd. "Huh, are you Lily?!"

Lily then winked at Todd. "Yep I'm Lily it's very nice to meet'cha." she then started looking around. "Hey which room do I suppose to have my interview in."

Todd then nervously said. "Th…The room you suppose to go to is right next to you, oh yeah good luck with your interview."

Lily then smiled. "Thanks a lot uh…what's your name again, it doesn't matter I'll be your workmate pretty soon anyway."

Todd watched as Lily entered Peach's office, he was totally swooning. "Wow what a babe." he said muttering under his breath.

**Lily's Interview**

Peach watched as Lily sat down in the chair she looked extremely confident. "Oh, are you my next applicant?!"

Lily then said. "Yes, my name is Lily it's very nice to meet you ma'am." Lily then handed Peach her application.

Peach was certainly surprised by Lily's behavior. "Oh my, thank you very much Lily, I can already tell that you're well prepared for this interview."

Lily just smirked. "Well Princess I had to, I really wanted this job, and I didn't want to make a bad impression of myself."

Peach gave Lily a comforting smile. "Well Lily trust me you haven't gave me a bad impression, so far you've been one…No I take that back, you have been my best interviewer so far, let's just hope that your application's better." Peach then started reading Lily's application. Lily held her hands close together as she watched Peach read her application. Peach lifted up her heading. "You have all your references down, and it say here that you want to work the waiter position." Peach then smiled. "Ok, I've accepted your application."

Lily was in total shock. "I…I'm…Hired, you really mean it…You accept my application."

Peach then walked over to Lily and shook her hand. "Yep, welcome aboard Ms. Lily."

Lily then said. "Oh thank you Princess, I promise you won't regret this." she then walked out of Peach's office

Todd met Lily at the door. "So how did it go Lily?!"

Lily gave Todd the thumbs up. "It went great guy, I got the job and I'll be working the waiter position."

Todd was ecstatic. "You're working the waiter position, that means me and you are working the same position we'll be Co-workers, by the way my name's Todd." Lily didn't say anything she just gave Todd a moderate like smile.

"I'm glad I was able to have a interview with a normal person, now I only hope that the other applicants are just as well behave as Lily." Peach was just about to call Todd, but a blue Penguin with a huge mallet came bursting in her office. "Huh who are, did Todd let you in here?!"

The Penguin then said in a thick southern accent. "Who am I, well I'm dat there applicant you'll be interviewing next, King Dedede the ruler of Dreamland and the next employee of dat there Peach's Cafe." King Dedede was giving Peach an extremely egotistical smirk.

**A/N: I would like to thank PrincessPeachandDaisy for letting me use her original character Lily, if you want me to use one of your OC either PM me or review todays latest chapter.**


	4. The Dedede's of all Dedede's

**Hey Twanny Bizzle here folks sorry for the long wait. Last time on Peach's Café Peach had two interviews, one with Black of the Koopa Bros and the other one was from a Toadette name Lily. Peach hired Lily instead of Black (because he was a retard) Lily will be working the waiter position with Todd. Now Peach is face to face with King Dedede the so called ruler of Dreamland, will the conceited Penguin get the job and why do he even want job, I thought he was rich? Just read today's chapter. Chapter 4: The Dedede's of all Dedede's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, um that's pretty much it I guess…Oh yeah I also don't own colette11 characters Peach Hay and Rose and PPAD character Lily.**

**Chapter 4: The Dedede's of all Dedede's**

**King Dedede's Interview**

Princess Peach stood in her office just staring at King Dedede with sheer disbelief. "Um…Ye…What did you say your name was again?"

King Dedede then smugly said. "The name's King Dedede, and like I said before I'm going to be dat there new employee of this here restaurant." The penguin said in his thick southern accent. Peach couldn't help but utter a giggle, which really ticked King Dedede off. "And what's so gosh darn funny?!?!"

Peach then said while still laughing softly. "I'm sorry, but that voice of yours, it's just sound so funny I couldn't help but laugh, please forgive me Mr. Dedede."

King Dedede just sighed. "Listen, how about we just forget what just happen and get started on dat there interview, hmm?"

Peach folded her arms and said. "No I can't do that Mr. Dedede, you snuck here without Todd calling your name, so you'll have to go back to the waiting room until Todd call you for your interview."

King Dedede smirked at Peach as he tried to weasel his way to an interview. "Just think of it as this girly, since I'm already here you don't have to worry about finding my application you can go ahead and have my interview right here and now, it would save from all dat there extra hard work, oh and by the way, the name's King Dedede the ruler of Dreamland." King Dedede felt that his smooth talking could get him straight to his interview.

Peach just looked at King Dedede. "Yeah, what you say is true, but there still the problem with you not having your application and without that I can't tell what your applying for." Peach then huffed. "This wouldn't happen if you just waited for Todd to call you in here from the start, how did you even get passed him anyway, he supposed to standing in front of my office."

King Dedede just shrugged. "Todd, I know you're not talking about that umbrella-shaped fungus who was calling dat there other peoples for there interviews, he wasn't standing in front of the door, I just walked in."

Peach then said. "That's weird, Todd don't useless neglect his duties, wait did you just call him an umbrella-shaped fungus, Todd's a Toadstool."

King Dedede just stared at Peach. "A Toadstool, the little midget look's like a mushroom to me." King Dedede said out of sheer stupidity.

Peach then giggled. "A toadstool and a mushroom are the same thing the different between the two are, a toadstool is a poisonous and a mushroom isn't, don't worry I'm pretty sure that the Toads that's living here aren't poisonous." Peach then stared at King Dedede, he seemed to be in his own little world right now. "Wait, did you say that you're the ruler of Dreamland, don't Kirby live on Dreamland, I'm sorry for saying this, but I just can't see a hero like Kirby being ruled by you."

King Dedede then said in his extremely thick southern accent. "Dat's right girly, I'm King Dedede the ruler of Dreamland, and don't worry me and dat there Kirby, we have no problem between each other, I tell him when the scoundrels try to threaten Dreamland and he comes SAVES Dreamland every time." he then muttered under his breath. "Dat there Kirby always stands in my way, I can't stand him, one day I'm going to buy the perfect monster and that monster is finally going to rid me of the pink pest once and for all." he then started laughing to himself, in his southern accent, obviously.

"Oh, that nice to hear that you and Kirby have such a wonderful relationship." But Peach was still a little baffle, she's didn't know why King Dedede wanted this job. "You say you're a king of a whole Kingdom right, so why are you so fixated on getting this job?!?!"

King Dedede sat down in his chair and sighed out of frustration. "Uhhh…It's those darn Waddle Dees, somehow those little idiots finally grew some brains and figure out dat they were serving me without getting paid, now those darn little varmints wants to get paychecks and to make things worst they don't want dat there under the table pay.

Peach then asked. "They don't want that there under the table pay, what does that mean?" Peach had a hard time understanding King Dedede's weird slang.

King Dedede then said. "It means dat those little pests have expensive taste and expect a big paycheck, those ungraceful little bastards."

Peach was even more confused. "What, but that doesn't make any sense, if you're a king you should be rich enough to provide pay for each one of your wards, I mean look me I'm the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and I don't have any kind of trouble paying my subjects."

King Dedede then said out of annoyance. "Enough of this gobbledygook, you couldn't possible understand my position, so if you don't mind I would really like to get started on my interview, now."

Peach folded her arms and sighed. "I already told you I can't interview you with…"

King Dedede interrupted her. "I already know, you can't interview me without dat there application, but what if I told you what I wrote on my application, hmm?!?!" King Dedede said cleverly.

Peach just sighed. "Sure why not, if that's the only way I can get you out of here." she then pulled out her notepad. "Ok Mr. Dedede, if you can remember can you tell what you wrote down for your references?!"

"I'm good at keeping my eyes on the prize." he said while pulling out his huge mallet.

Peach stared at him and then at his mallet. "Uh…Yeeeahhh, Keeping your eyes on the prize isn't usually used as a reference." Peach then sighed. "You see I told you this interview would be impossible to do without your application, Mr. Dedede." he then handed Peach a piece of paper. "Huh, what's this?"

King Dedede then smugly said. "Open your those blue eyes of yours girly, dat there is a copy of my application, and it's King Dedede, dammit is it so hard for you to remember that." he then mumbled under his breath. "Dumb broad."

Peach stood there in sheer disbelief. "Wait, I don't understand, if you already had a copy of your application, WHY DID YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE AN APPLICATION!!!!!!!!!" For the first time ever Peach raised her voice at somebody.

King Dedede just shrugged. "Hmm, you never asked girly."

Peach then sighed out of exasperation. "Ok, I guess I should start seeing what you wrote down." Peach then started reading King Dedede's application. "Hmmm…Not bad Mr. Dedede, so far I'm seeing a pretty respectable application, your reference isn't bad and it's say here that you're good at tenderizing meat, but sadly my fry cook position is fill-up, but I wonder why your application looks all beaten up?" Peach was so into King Dedede's application she wasn't paying any attention to him.

King Dedede then quickly noticed that. "She took her eyes off the prizes!!!!" he muttered under his breath. He then grabbed his mallet and creep towards Peach. "Well girly, it didn't keep it's eyes on the prize and got Whammed."

Peach was still too caught up in reading King Dedede's application. "Huh?!"

Toaden limped all the way back to Peach's office. "Uh…Princess it was awful and Bowser and his son tried running me down with there Tractor-Trailer, if the littlest Bowser didn't betray Bowser during my moment of peril, I wouldn't probable be here right now." he then noticed that King Dedede was getting ready to cave Peach's head in with his mallet. "My Princess, watch out!!!!!!!!!!!" Toaden then ran towards Peach and King Dedede.

King Dedede swung his mallet towards Peach's head. "Wham, you took your eyes off the prize, girly." But instead of caving Peach's head in with the mallet he slammed his mallet into Toaden's face. (ouch)

Peach watched as King Dedede smashed Toaden through her desk. "TOADEN!!!!!!" she then turned and stared at King Dedede. "Why did you do that to Toaden, Mr. Dedede?!"

King Dedede stared at an unconscious Toaden, while mimicking I got my eyes on you. "The boy took his eyes off the prize, he only got what was coming to him, and got dammit what's wrong with you it's King Dedede."

Peach then sighed. "I had high hopes up for you, your application was splendid and I was just about to hire you as a cashier, but since you're an egotistically, idiotic, oversize little imp, I'm not hiring you and never will, so will you please just leave, and don't ever come back." Peach watched as King Dedede exited her office. "Oh Toaden not again, it seems like you've been getting hurt a lot since I started these interviews." she said picking up her now half conscious Toad guard.

Toaden then muttered. "My…My Princess, I already told you nothing can keep me away from…" Toaden then lost conscious before finishing his statement. (Poor pitiful little Shroom)

Peach just smiled at her pathetic Toad guard. "Toaden, thank you." Peach watched as her Toad doctors carried Toaden out of her office. Peach went over to her desk and sat down sighing. "I think I need to make some phone calls."

* * *

Meanwhile Todd was still trying to work his Mack game with Lily. (it wasn't working) "So Lily, do you have a boyfriend?!"

Lily sorted thought that Todd was annoying. "Listen Todd you're a cool guy and all, but you're sorted of…Um how can I say this…You sorted lack backbone, you let peoples walk all over you and never get mad."

Todd then said. "I do have a backbone, I don't let people walk over me, gosh darn it I'm my own man baby."

Lily folded her arms and sighed. "Oh yeah." she then started looking around. "You see that monkey over there?" Lily was pointing at somebody in the waiting room.

Todd then looked at what Lily was pointing at. "Yo…You mean Donkey Kong?!"

Lily then giggled. "Yeah, that's his name Donkey Kong, anyways go over there and pick a fight with him."

"What are you crazy, I'm not going to pick a fight with Donkey Kong, he'll thrash me." said the terrified little Toad.

Lily then said. "Please Todd, if you do this I'll promise to go on a date with you." Lily was giving Todd her most prettiest look. "Toddy Waddy."

Todd then reluctantly said. "Uh, I'll do it, but I won't like it." he then muttered under his breath. "I love when she make's that face."

Lily then gave Todd a bear hug. "Oh thank you Todd, this will really tell if you have backbone."

Todd then sighed as he walked away. "I always thought that a pretty girl would get me killed someday."

Lily watched as Todd walked toward Donkey Kong. "Give him hell tiger." she then started laughing under her breath. "Heh, heh, Todd going to get spanked by that monkey, I know I'm putting this on Youtube." she then pulled out her cell phone with the small camera on it.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Princess Peach's cousins Peach Hay and Rose had just step out there dad's car. "Thanks for the ride daddy." Peach Hay said waiving at her dad as he sped over many squirrels scurry along the street.

Rose looks a LOT like Daisy. She has brown hair, her dress is light purple and the things that the dress haves are dark purple. "Uh Dad's is such a freak sometimes, don't you think Hay?!"

Peach Hay is another cousin-sister-like of Peach and of course she looks like peach she has blond hair, and her dress is light green and the things that that dress haves are dark green. "Naw, he's just acting like himself, C'mon let's see what cousin Peach call us for."

Suddenly Rose saw Black struggling to get out of the dumpster. "Hay, look at that black turtle, he looks like he's in trouble, you think we should help him?!"

Hay just stood there staring at Black. "I don't know he seem sorted of creepy."

**After King Dedede's ridiculously long interview, chapter 4's finally finish. Peach's cousin, Peach Hay, and Rose has just arrived to Peach's Café they seemed to spotted the insane in the brain turtle Black struggling to get out of the dumpster, will save the idiot turtle and what about Todd's challenge to Donkey Kong, so many effin questions, the only thing you'll have to do is just stay for Chapter 5.**

**A/N: I would like to think colette11 for Peach Hay and Rose, and thank PPAD (PrincessPeachanddDaisy) for Lily. I guess if you want your character on my story just PM me. Sorry for the long wait folks. Review please.**


	5. The Day of Reckoning

**Last time on Peach's Café, Peach was having an extremely long interview with the egoistically so called ruler of Dreamland King Dedede, King Dedede stuck in Peach's office to have his interview immediately, but the only thing that was wrong he didn't have his, but it didn't matter in the end anyways he still didn't get job, Now Princess Peach's cousin Peach Hay and Rose have showed up, are they here for an interview, the only thing you have to do is read and enjoy my newest chapter. Chapter 5: The Day of Reckoning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo, I also don't own Peach Hay, Rose, or Lily, they both belong to somebody else, I'm just using them.**

**Chapter 5: The Day of Reckoning.**

Peach Hay stared at Black as he tried his best to climb out of the dumpster. Rose then stared at Hay who was having trouble deciding what to do with Black. "So Hay, are we going to help the little turtle, or not."

Hay then sighed. "Ok, we'll help the little turtle, I'll know Peach would of did the same, too."

Rose then smiled. "Ok now that's what I wanted to here, so let's get started." Rose and Hay then walked over to the dumpster, they could here Black mumbling something while being trapped inside.

Hay wasn't sure they should save this mysterious turtle. "Um…Rose are you sure that you still want to go through this, I mean what if this turtle's a maniac, don't you think it's weird that this turtle is even in a dumpster?!" she then spotted Black's shell lying beside the dumpster. "Look, isn't that his shell, how did he get separated from his shell?!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Who cares how he lost his shell, we'll just give it back to him when we get him out of that dumpster." she then folded her arms and sighed. "Uhhh, you know what Hay, you worry about stuff way too much, it's just a harmless turtle, what could this baby turtle probably do to us, Hay?!"

Hay knew that there was no way she could change her sister's mind. "Uh, you know what Rose, Whatever!!!!" she said reluctantly agreeing to Rose's plan.

Rose said shrilling from excitement. "Yay, see I knew you would eventually listen to your little sis." Rose and Hay climb on top of the dumpster.

Hay stared at Black of the Koopa Bros, he was rolling around in dumpster screaming like a retard, he had ants crawling all on his back and all over his boxer shorts. "Oh my, he really is in trouble, isn't he?!"

Rose nodded. "See I told you Hay." she then looked at Black and shouted. "Hey baby turtle, who did this to you?!" Black couldn't hear her because he was too busy screaming like a little bitch. "Don't worry baby turtle me and my sister are going to save you." she then turned toward Hay. "Those ants are biting that baby turtle Hay, what should we do?!"

Hay sighed as she stared at the idiot turtle. "He don't really look like a baby turtle to me, beside if he stops rolling around the dumpster maybe the ants would stop crawling and biting him."

Rose then said. "Baby or not he still needs our help." Rose was just about to jump in the dumpster, but she noticed how disgusting the dumpster was inside. "Er, Um, Hmm…"

Hay place her hands on her hips while giving Rose an smugly look. "What's wrong Rose, I thought you said that you're going to save that turtle?!?!" she said patronizing her little sister.

Rose hated when Hay patronized her. "I am going to save that turtle, but that dumpster, it's so disgusting, would you jump in it?!"

Hay rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me, I'm not the one who kept on saying, 'We have the save the baby turtle Hay, he's so cute, he don't deserve to be down stuck down there,' Rose you're so flipped up, you want to save the turtle, but you don't want to take the risk of getting your new dress dirty." Hay said sighing at her superficial sister.

Black then noticed the girls standing on the edge of the dumpster having there conversation. "What the fuck?!" but when he noticed Peach Hay his eyes almost busted out his head, you have to remember that she looks exactly like Princess Peach, the only thing different between the two was Peach was a little taller than her and her dress is a different color, but Black being a stupid, retarded, dumbass, he couldn't tell the different between them. "dammnnnn!!!!!" Black said in his straining voice. "That witch just created duplicates of herself." Black just stood there with his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe that he even knew the word duplicate. "Sh…She controlling my MIND, now she's going to summon her squirrel demons to suck out my soul turning me into an acorn." Black's eyes shifted back and forward. "No, I won't let this happen again, I'm going to finally slay that evil witch, before she call forth her squirrel demons." he muttered to himself.

Rose stared at Black. "Look Hay, I think that turtle finally notice us."

Hay then nervously said. "Uh…Yeah I guess he have, huh?" Hay didn't know why, but for some strange reason Black made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Hay then saw that Rose was trying to lean inside the dumpster. "ROSE, what do you think you're doing, you're going to hurt yourself." Hay said while grabbing Rose.

Rose then said. "I was only trying to see if I could pull him out from hanging from the edge of the dumpster." she then muttered under her breath. "Because I'm not about to get this dress dirty."

Hay sighed while looking around the dumpster. "C'mon Rose use your head it's way too deep for you to try something like that, don't be so rash."

Rose then shouted while looking down at Black. "Hey are you ok down there, you little, harmless, baby turtle?!" (Talk about been clueless, whoops my fault folks) Rose even didn't noticed the psychopathic expression on Black's face.

But Hay on the other hand did notice Black's creepy expression. "Rose I think we should leave that turtle alone, and go inside the cafe."

Black watched as the two girls continued there conversation. "Damn, she has me outnumbered, I've got to go and get some back up." Black then shouted from the top of his lungs. "THE DAY OF RECKONING IS UPON US!!!!!!!" Black's shouting caught the girls attention.

Rose then said while looking at Hay. "The day of reckoning is upon us, what does that mean?!"

Hay just sighed as she watched Black run and scream from inside the dumpster. "See I told you something was wrong with that turtle, why else would he be in cousin Peach's dumpster." Black stopped running and started giving Hay a maniac stare. "I don't like that look he's giving me." she then turned toward Rose. "C'mon Rose let's climb down, he's beginning to give me the creeps."

Rose then waived at Black. "Bye-Bye little turtle, sorry we couldn't get you from down there." she then muttered as she looked at Hay from the corner of her eye. "Somebody here is a really selfish person." Hay just rolled her eyes as she began climbing down.

But before the two girls could climb always down, Black muttered. "Now it begins." He then withdrew inside his shell (Hey, when did Black get his shell back, I'll guess we'll never know) and skyrocketed out of the dumpster. Peach Hay and Rose fell on the ground as they watched Black land right in front of them. Black just stood there staring Peach Hay down.

Rose was first to get up as she dusted the dust off her dress. "Aw no, this was a new dress." she said started sneering at Black. "I hope you have enough money to replace this dress, if not you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Black ignored her complete, instead he just grabbed her and jumped away from Peach Hay. "Eeek, help me Hay, I think this turtle is like totally trying to kidnap me."

"Ple…Please don't hurt my sister, wh…What are your demands, turtle?!" This never happen to Hay before, so it's only natural that she would be extremely frighten.

Black just covered Rose's mouth as he whispered in her ear. "Shssh, be quiet, she's an evil witch who conjures up squirrel demons that turns helpless peoples into acorns, well that's what my sister's best friend little brother say." You could tell that Black was outta his mind, I mean Black doesn't have a sister.

Rose just stared at Black. "Wha…What?!?!" she then said. "My sister isn't a witch, let me Goooo!!!!!!"

Black then continued whispering in Rose's ear. "Don't fall for her treachery, I'll be back soon as I assemble the team of JUSTICE!!!!!!!!" Black then dropped Rose back on the ground. Rose just laid there staring at Black with sheer disbelief. "DAMNNNNN!!!!!!!" Black yelped as he withdrew back in his shell and leapt from building to building until he got out of the two girl's sight.

Hay then ran toward Rose. "Rose, Rose did that maniac hurt you?!" Hay then help Rose lifted herself off the ground.

Rose then said. "No, he didn't hurt me Hay, he whimpered something in my ear about assembling some kind of team of justice, and said something about his sister's best friend telling him that you were an evil witch who turns peoples into acorn or something like that."

Hay chuckled as placed her hand over Rose's shoulder. "A evil witch, now I can see why that turtle was inside a dumpster, he's complete out of his mind." Peach Hay and Rose then entered Peach's Café. (Finally)

* * *

Meanwhile inside the restaurant Todd was still trying to prove to Lily that he had a spine. "Um, excuse me Mr. Donkey Kong, can I have a word with you?!" the little Toad said nervously. Donkey Kong was too busy beating his chest that he didn't notice Todd talking. 

Lily was still recording Todd on her picture phone. "C'mon Todd do something, stop being such a wuss."

"C'mon Todd, Lily's watching you, you can't let her down." Todd then muttered under his breath. "I challenge you to a duel Donkey Kong." Once again Donkey Kong didn't noticed Todd he was too busy slapping Diddy Kong in the face with a rotten banana.

Diddy Kong then yelped. "Eeeeewww, Donkey Kong Aheeeee!!!!!" (Dammit Donkey Kong, stop hitting me with that DAMN banana, will you please finish writing your applicant, it's not my fault that General Guy came to Kongo Jungle and forced are peoples to make banana pastries, maybe if you wasn't such a Neanderthal this would never happen)

Actually it is Diddy Kong's fault, but you'll never know why because EVERYBODY hates The True Star Warrior, Mwa, ha, ha, I'm so evil. Donkey Kong then pulled out his applicant. "Eeeeewwww, whooohaaa!!!!" (Good, now find something to write with) Donkey Kong gave Diddy Kong a goofy grin as he started using a banana to write on his applicant. "Rrrrrrr, I whoooha..." Diddy Kong trailing off. (Arrrrr, stupid mutha fuc…)

Lily placed her picture phone down on the table and sighed. "Uhhhh, you're so useless Todd." she dug in her purse and pulled out two walkie-talkies. "Todd come here, I have something to give you."

Todd walked back over to Lily. "Huh, what's wrong Lily?!"

Lily then grumbled. "You're acting like a punk, that's what's wrong." Todd then put his head down in shame. "Uh, I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't be too hard on you, you are doing your best after all, here take this." she then handed him a walkie-talkie.

Todd just stared at the walkie-talkie. "What do I suppose to do with this thing?!"

Lily winked. "It's simple, I'll say something through one end of the walkie-talkie, and the only thing you'll have to do is repeat what I say to monkey boy over there."

Todd just sighed. "Uh, his name is Donkey Kong."

Lily then turned him around and pushed him toward Donkey Kong. "Whatever, just go over there and pound that monkey to the ground." Todd then walked back over toward Donkey Kong sighing from frustration. "Remember Todd repeat what I say, repeat exactly what I say." Todd was now back at Donkey Kong's table. Lily then picked up her walkie-talkie. "Ok Todd say this…" she then started whispering in the walkie-talkie.

Todd heard everything Lily said. "WHAT!!!!!" Todd yelled. "I'm going to say that, he'll won't only beat me for saying that, he'll annihilate me!!!!" Todd said back into the walkie-talkie.

Lily sighed. "Alright then Todd, if you won't say it, then I'll say it."

Todd then shrieked. "No Lily don't do it, you'll get yourself killed." But Lily ignored him as she walked over to Donkey Kong's table. "Lily, Nooo!!!!" Todd pleaded. Lily then tapped Donkey Kong on his shoulder. Todd ran over to Lily to stop her. "I won't let you do this to yourself, Lily."

Donkey Kong then turned around and saw Todd and Lily staring at him. "Todd, you were lying." Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong just stared each other and then at her. "He said that you Kongs were nothing but slobbering ape and that your brains are about the side of a cashews, but I don't see it, you Kongs look smart to me."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then started freaking out. Diddy Kong then said in his monkey voice. "I know he just didn't go there!!!!" squeaked the enraged chimp.

Todd then yelled. "WHAT, I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!!!!"

Lily then smirked. "But you did tell me that, Toddy Waddy, you also told me that Donkey Kong's on steroids, that's why his wang is so small." Todd turned around staring at Lily with his eyes all bucked.

Donkey Kong was now riled, he picked up a huge barrel and started walking toward Todd. "Now, now Mr. Kong please calm down." But he didn't listen, instead he slammed the whole barrel over Todd's body. "Ouch…" Todd said in pain. He then bald up his fist and punched Todd in his face, Todd was sent flying. "Ahhhh!!!!!" Todd cried as he went crashing into Peach's office's door.

Lily couldn't help but to laugh at Todd's misfortune. "Oh Todd, if you can take a punch like that, then maybe you do have a spine, hah, hah, hah!!!!!" she then said. "Oh snap, I forgot to record this moment on my picture phone."

Donkey Kong started beating his chest while Diddy Kong pointed his finger at Todd. "Eyyyyyyy!!!!!" (Next time you'll watch your mouth son, if not you'll be feeling the wrath of the idiot Gorilla again)

Peach then opened the door. "What's going on out here?!" she looked on the ground and saw Todd. "Todd, what happen to you?"

Todd then muttered. "It was the Gorilla with DK written on his tie."

Peach scratched her head. "You mean Donkey Kong?!?!" Todd gave Peach then thumbs up and then fainted. "Huh?!?!" Peach didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant stood a Toad with a Rising Sun headband wrapped around his forehead, he just stood there staring at Peach Hay and Rose as they made there way inside Peach's Cafe. "Uhhhh…" the Toad moaned in a Japanese accent. 

**Chapter 5 is finally over, what no interviews, don't worry there is only two more interviews left until Peach's Cafe grand opening, and what about the Toad with the Japanese accent? (Loveless from Happy Feet: Who is dis fool?!?!) Anyways that's all I got to say about this chapter, just stay tune for chapter 6. **

**Twanny Bizzle: Thanks for all the reviews folks. (You all know who you are, thanks guys, I love you all)**


	6. From Whom the Hammer Tolls

**Last time on Peach's Café, Peach's two cousins Peach Hay and Rose were outside the café discussing if they should save Black who was trapped inside a dumpster. (thanks Yoob) The girls (actually Rose) decided that they were going to save him, meanwhile down inside the dumpster Black was plotting he thought that Peach Hay was Peach he was about go assemble his Ultimate Team of JUSTICE, they girls were just about to pull Black out, but he came skyrocketing out the dumpster, after that he did his retarded monologue and fled away toward who knows what, inside the café Lily was getting Todd beaten up by Donkey Kong, because she told him that Todd said he had a small…Uh, dick?! And what about the Toad that was watching Peach Hay and Rose as they entered Peach's Café, well my friends the only thing you have to do is read today's chapter. Chapter 6: For Whom the Hammer Tolls**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm….It's probably still the same from the last chapter…LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6: For Whom the Hammer Tolls**

Mario, Luigi, and Yoob were all sitting at one of Peach's table (Princess Peach's Castle music in the background) . Mario yawned from boredom. "This is so boring, when will Peach finally be finish with all these interviews?!"

Luigi then said while trying to settle Mario down. "Just relax bro, didn't you hear Peach early, she said that she only needed two more employees and then she'll be able to unveil her grand opening." Luigi then stared at Peach's office. "She's interviewing LakiLarry the Lakitu right now as we speak."

Mario just sighed as he sunk in his seat. "But still…I'm freaking bored."

Yoob then came from behind slapping Mario in the back of the head. "BRANNNN, Hummmm!!!!!!!!!!!" (Shut your ass up, stop acting like a bitch and be patient)

Mario rubbed the back of his head while looking at Yoob. "Alright, alright, you don't have to hit me Yobb, dang."

Yoob then slapped Mario in the face. "Bran, Wa, Wa, Wahoo" (Shut up, I think I've got something that can knock you out of your boredom) he then pulled a quarter out the bottom of his White Pumas. Mario and Luigi stared at the quarter and then at Yoob.

Luigi then asked. "Uh…What's the quarter for, Yoob?"

Yoob just sighed. "Yoshi…" (What do you think, fool) he then said while throwing the quarter on the floor. "Peublo." (We'll play get like me, just like I use to do with my homies when I was still back in the hood)

Mario looked at Yoob and sighed. "Get like me, what's that, I never played anything like that."

Luigi then started to tap his feet. "Get like me, aw yeah that's my jam." Luigi started rapping Yung Joc Get like me single (Yung Joc is usually a decent rapper, but this song actually sucks) "You ain't never seen a chevy with the butterfly doors, aw yeah I got this song on my iPod, it rocks my socks."

Yoob didn't like what Luigi was saying about Yung Joc, so he jacked Luigi up and started him choking him. "BRAAANNNN, HRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" (Why you cracker beaded honky son of a bitch, how dare you disrespect me, do you actually think that Yung Joc's Get like me is the song of the streets, I should kill your punk ass right now) he snarled as he continued strangling Luigi.

"Mario, Mario help me!!!!" Luigi screeched as he started gasping for air. "Why is he choking me, did I say something to upset him?!?!" Luigi tried breaking from Yoob's grip, but he was holding him to tightly. Luigi's head was beginning to turn red.

Mario sighed as he walked up to Luigi and Yoob. "C'mon Yoob, let go of Luigi, now you know he didn't mean to upset you." Yoob turned around his eyes were all red from anger as he toss Luigi on the ground. Mario placed his hand on his hips. "Yoob, don't make me have to report you to your parole officer, again."

Yoob then stared Mario down. "Wahoo, Har, Har, Har…" Yoob said as he tried to step in front of Mario. (Naw Dawg, you don't have to get that punk involved, that little toddler would just try to punk me out in front of my boys)

Mario then said as he walked around Yoob. "No Yoob, you're outta control." Mario then pulled out his Cellphone SP. "I mean you actually tried squeezing the life out of Luigi, just because he like some second rate Yung Joc song, that'sa crazy, you're-a crazy, throw me freaking bone will ya."

Luigi and Yoob stared Mario as he continued blabbering nonsense. Yoob then turned toward Luigi. "Yoshi?!" (What in hell is he talking 'bout)

Even though Luigi couldn't understand Yoob he still had a feeling he knew what he was trying to said. "You know how Mario is, he just love to hear himself talk." Luigi and Yoob just sighed as Mario continued scolding Yoob.

"Next time you'll learn not to be so aggressive when dealing with others, Yoob." Mario was just about to press a button on his cell phone, but suddenly a mallet came out of nowhere breaking the phone in Mario's hand. "OWWWWW!!!!!!" Mario yelped in pain. "My…My hand, it'sa bleeding, I need some medical attention, who could've did this to my…Hand?!" Mario then looked and saw the mallet lying on the ground close to the window. "A mallet, who damn mallet is this?!" Mario angrily said while holding his bloody hand.

King Dedede then walked over to the table Mario and the others were at. "You didn't keep your eye on the prize, son." King Dedede then picked his huge mallet off the ground. "Dis here mallet belongs to yours truly, me, King Dedede dat there ruler of Dream…"

Mario then interrupted King Dedede. "We already know who you are, you're that buffoon who thinks he's the king of Dreamland." Mario retorted while still holding his injured hand.

King Dedede was appalled. "How dare you, how dare you degrade me, King Dedede the supreme ruler of Dreamland." King Dedede then lifted his mallet. "I'll teach you how to acknowledge me in a more respectably manner." King Dedede then started waddling toward Mario. "Hopefully, this time you'll keep your eyes on the prize, pard."

Mario was seething with anger. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, bring it on penguin man." Mario then pulled out his hammer with one hand. "I'll teach you how a real man operates with a hammer, you chump."

Luigi then walked over to Mario. "Wait, are you sure about this Mario, your hand's still bleeding, Dedede has the advantage over you."

King Dedede sighed from annoyance. "Dammit, It's King, King Dedede, you're doing dat just to piss me off, you little pest."

Mario folded his arms and huffed. "Please, Luigi I don't care that I'm at a disadvantage, I'll still can beat this undersize pelican, so there's no need to worry." Mario said while patting Luigi on his back.

Mario was just about to walk over to King Dedede, but Luigi grabbed him from behind. "Well if going to fight anyway, let me give you something that can protest your hand during the fight." Luigi dug in his pocket and brought out a handkerchief. "Wrap this around your hand, Mario."

Mario smiled and said. "Thank you Luigi." Mario wrapped the handkerchief around his injured hand. Mario then looked over toward King Dedede. "Here I Goooo!!!!"

King Dedede chuckled as he and Mario got closer to each other. "It looks like to me we're 'bout to have ourselves a duel, son." King Dedede and Mario were now face to face. "I hope you can handle dat there baton of yours, pard."

Mario then swung his hammer, but King Dedede did a flash step and avoided Mario's attack effortless. "Wha…Where did he go?!" said a mystified Mario.

King Dedede appeared right behind Mario. "You took your eyes off the prize again son, I'm disappointed in you." King Dedede then wildly swung his huge mallet at Mario. "WHAM!!!!!" Mario's head was quickly met with King Dedede's mallet, he was sent soaring toward a table where some applicants were sitting at, he then crashed and landed on top of The Ice Climbers. King Dedede started chuckling as Mario pancaked on top of Popo. "Instead of being a plumber, maybe you should take dat dar lessons on flying, because pard, you're really bad at it." King Dedede then started chortling loudly.

Mario then slowly stood up while holding his head. "Ohhhh…" Nana then started punching Mario in his back. Mario turned and looked at Nana. "Hmmm, what's wrong little girl?!"

Nana folded her arms while pointing toward the ground. "LOOK!!!!!"

Mario then looked down he noticed that he was sitting on top of Popo. "MAMA-MIA!!!!!!!!" Mario then jumped off Popo, he then lifted him off the ground. "Sorry about that, little feller."

Yoob couldn't help but chuckle. "WHOAAAAA!!!!!" (Damn Mario, you letting the Miami Hurricane's mascot beat you down like a bitch)

Mario then snarled. "Why you, that was just a lucky hit, that's all." Mario picked his hammer back up and ran back toward King Dedede. "Eeeeeeeeyaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Mario swung his hammer, but King Dedede just parried with his huge mallet.

King Dedede just smirked. "Don't tell me dat's the best you can do, son." King Dedede then pushed Mario off him and wildly swung his mallet, this time Mario ducked, he then turned his hammer upside down and hit King Dedede in the chin using the handle. "Errrr!!!!" King Dedede was sent airborne."

Mario then jumped up and got above King Dedede. "Payback time, penguin man." Mario then slammed his hammer in the side of King Dedede face, King Dedede went soaring and crashed in Peach's kitchen." Mario landed on the ground and ran toward the kitchen while still holding his hammer with one hand. "It'sa not over yet, Bigbird." Mario entered the kitchen. "Hmmm, where are you, chicken nugget." Mario then started looking around. Mario then saw something moving around over there by the stoves. "I see you, trying to eat during a battle, huh?" Mario then ran toward the stove, then suddenly one of the stoves came flying toward Mario. "Mama-Mia!!!!!" Mario slid on the ground to avoid the stove. "I know he didn't throw that…" Mario then heard a noise and turned around. "Huh?!"

King Dedede came from behind a stove flying toward Mario. "You took your eyes off the prize, son!!!!" he then swung his mallet, but Mario easily dodge him. King Dedede was beginning to become annoyed. "Why you slimly little worm." he then started chasing Mario around the kitchen (With the Fountain of Dream music in the background) while swinging his mallet back and forth viciously, but Mario blocked each strike with his hammer. King Dedede was out of breath as he stopped chasing Mario. "Alright then, instead of me chasing you around like a cat, how about we play a game of tennis." King Dedede then ran toward one of the stoves. "Alright pard, let's see you block dis." King Dedede then effortless lifted up the stove.

Mario dropped his hammer while staring at King Dedede with sheer disbelief in his eyes. "Mama-Mia…"

King Dedede smirked as he tossed the stove up. "My serve." The stove came back down and King Dedede swung his huge mallet smacking the stove toward Mario.

"Waaaaa…" Mario did a backward flip to dodged the stove, he then landed while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He's outta his mind."

King Dedede then picked up another stove. "It's still my serve son, the first serve was a fault." he then tossed the stove in the air. "Whoops my fault, the first serve was a double fault, pard." the stove came back down and King Dedede slammed his huge mallet into it. "Fifteen love, pard."

Mario watched as the stove came toward him. "It's time for me to return this serve." Mario then started reaching out for his hammer. "Oh no, I dropped my hammer when I was in the kitchen." Mario then jumped back into the waiting room.

King Dedede then started laughing tyrannically. "Why are you running son, we're just playing a friendly game of tennis." King Dedede then lifted three stoves off the ground effortless.

Mario turned around and saw the stoves in King Dedede hands, his eyes almost burst out his head. "Mama…Mia…"

King Dedede then started thinking. "Hmm…Let's see, there's three of these things…Hmmm, I wonder how many points will I score when I serve them?!" he then looked at Mario and gave him a devilish grin. "Well there's only one way for me to find out, I hope you're ready, son." he then threw the stoves in the air and started slamming his mallet into them as they came falling down toward him. "Mwahahahahah!!!!" King Dedede laughed as Mario jumped and avoid each stove. He then started lifting even more stoves. "Serves, Strike." King Dedede then started smacking even more stoves toward Mario.

Lily then started snickering. "Wow, this is way better than seeing Todd get pounding by some dumb gorilla." she then brought out her picture phone and started recording. "The folks on Youtube is going to love this, heh, heh, heh."

Todd was watching as well, but he wasn't as excited as Lily. "Oh no, Peach isn't going to like this."

Rose and Peach Hay tried there best to avoid the stoves. "This is crazy, you would thought that cousin Peach would have some guards to prevent something like this from happening." Peach Hay sighed as she watched Mario flip off a table and landed on another one.

Rose was all in the action. "No, no, that's not right Mario, you got to get closer, don't let that turkey walk over you like this." she then slammed her fist into the table. "Uhhhh, you're so useless Mario, you can't do anything right." Peach Hay gave a nervous smiled as she watched her sister fuss about Mario.

Yoob and Luigi watched as many people in the café ran around, some were even leaving. "Oh no Yoob, If this keeps up there isn't going to be anybody left to get interviewed, and if that happen Peach won't be able to present her grand opening." Luigi then noticed Yoob walking toward Mario. "Hey Yoob, where are you going?!"

Mario was becoming exhausted. "Uhh, I don't think I'll be able to dodge another stove, I'ma so poop out…" Mario lifted his head up, he saw another stove coming toward him. "Ah, uhuhhhh." Mario just laid back he couldn't move anymore. "Dammit, stupid penguin." he uttered under his breath. The stove was just about crashed into Mario, but Yoob jumped in front of Mario and gulp the stove. Mario lifted his head. "Yo…Yoob, you saved my life." Yoob then started walking toward King Dedede with the stove still in his mouth.

Yoob walked all the way to King Dedede, King Dedede just stared mystified like at Yoob. "What in tarnation, I know you just didn't eat dat dar stove, son." Yoob smirked. "Huh, what's so gosh darn funny, son?!" Yoob spit the stove at King Dedede, the stove collided into King Dedede's body. "Gosh darn it, you stinking little lizard." uttered King Dedede as he flew out of the kitchen.

Yoob walked out the kitchen. "Yoshi…" (I gotcha back dawg, now finish off King Deluded Dumbass Duck)

Mario then saw King Dedede flying out of the kitchen. Mario smirked as he ran toward King Dedede. "Exactly what I needed." Mario then caught King Dedede with a midair Mario tornado which caused the cocky king to become dizzy. "Now to finish you off." Mario then did a backward flip and perform a Coin Rush (That's when he uppercuts an enemy and coins pop out) on the deluded king. King Dedede crashed into one of the table, breaking it in pieces. Mario and Yoob walked over to the falling king. "It'sa over Dedede, you've lost." Mario then smirked. "I guess you didn't keep your eyes on the prize, hmm?!?!"

"Why you, I'll teach you and your gecko to respect me!!!!" shouted the seething King Dedede.

King Dedede was just about grab his mallet, but Peach came bursting out the room with LakiLarry standing behind her with his Peach's Café hat on. "What's all that noise, don't you see I'm trying to have an interview." Peach then started looking around, there wasn't hardly nobody left in the restaurant expect her cousins, Lily, Todd, The Mario Bros. and Yoob. "What happen to all the other applicants?!" Everybody just pointed at King Dedede.

King Dedede gripped as he stood up. "You're all yellow bellies." retorted King Dedede.

"I thought I told you to leave." Peach then sighed as she called her Toad Guards in. "Please escort Mr. Dedede outta my restaurant."

King Dedede yelled as he stared at Peach. "It's King dammit, it's King Dedede." The Toad Guard then wrestled King Dedede down to ground and dragged him out of the restaurant. "Why you little pest, you can't do dis to a man of my social stature."

The Toad Guard were just about throw him inside a police car, but star shaped shuriken sliced the car in halve. "What the heck?!?!" shrieked one of the Toad Guards. Suddenly a black blur came and rammed into all the Toad Guard, they then all fell down on the ground unconscious.

King Dedede started freaking out. "What the…?!" A Toad with a Ninja outfit appeared in front of King Dedede. "Ple…Please don't kill, who sent you here, I bet it was those damn Waddle Dees, what're they paying you…I'll double it, but you have to promise not to hurt me."

"Very sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." said the Toad in a Japanese accent. "The name's Toadushi, it's very nice to meet you, my boss would like to have a word with you." King Dedede just stood there staring at Toadushi.

**Nothing Else to Say here, REVIEW or Toadushi will slice your ass.**

**Thanks for the reviews, almost forgot to thank you.**


	7. Getting Back on Track

**Last time on Peach's Café. Mario was going one on one with the conceited so called king of Dreamland, King Dedede, the fight was getting way out of control as King Dedede tossed countless stoves at Mario, it seemed as King Dedede had the famous plumber down for the count, well until Yoob unexpectedly saved Mario, by gulping and spiting a stove at King Dedede's face, Mario then delivered the final blow which sent King Dedede crashing into a table. Peach heard all the commotion and order her guards to apprehends King Dedede, the guards were about to put King Dedede in the police car, but a Toad named Toadushi saved King Dedede by knocking all the guards out. What is this Toad back-story, just enjoy today's chapter, Chapter 7: Getting Back on Track. Pay attention son, maybe you'll learn you some shit.**

**A/N: I'm doing this now, because I don't feel like doing it at the end of the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, guys (PPAD, Yoshizilla, colette10, notfromearth7, and Star Dew) All of you guys are the greatest. Now for everybody else, review my chapter just like the others, Please&Thankyou. Don't worry notfromearht7 I'm still going read your stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, I also don't own Lily, Peach Hay, and Rose, they all belong to somebody else, I don't hardly own anything, do I, sorry to burst your bubble, folks, I own Yoob (my version of Yoob), Todd, Toaden, and Toadushi.**

**Chapter 7: Getting Back on Track **

Peach looked around her empty yet destroyed restaurant, Mario and King Dedede's fight was so crucial that it made all of her potential applicant flee from the restaurant. "This is just awful, my restaurant is in shambles, and now I don't have anybody left to interview for a job." Peach sighed as she turned around facing Mario and the others. "It's over guys…Everything's ruining, how can I serve people food if I don't any employees, not to mention that we don't have any stoves left to cook on."

Yoob then whispered in Mario's ear. "Wahoo…?! (_Which got me thinking, why did she have some many stoves in the first place_)

Mario just shrugged. "How the heck should I know." Mario then started whimpering as he held his injured hand. "Mama-Mia, my hand, dammit, it'sa hurting again."

Yoob just pushed Mario out of his way. "Hummmm…" Yoob sighed as looked at Mario flailing on the ground. (_I don't think I'll ever understand you Mario, one second you're fighting like a madman and then a second later you're back acting like some pasta eating bitch_)

"Ouch Yoob, you don't have to be such a ruffian, I just got out of a fight, remember." Mario whined as he began kissing his hand. "There, there, handy, it's ok daddy here now."

Yoob just sighed as he turned his head from Mario. "Hruhhh…?!" (_You're truly pathetic, aren't you Mario_)

Tears were beginning to roll down Peach's cheeks. "Toaden was right, this was a waste of time from the beginning, the only thing this place attracted were crazy lunatics that were out to ruining my restaurant." Peach turned around she didn't want Mario and the others to see her cry. "My…My dream's ruined, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Lily noticed how Todd was looking at Peach. "Todd, what're going to do, are you going to comfort her?!"

Todd turned around while nodding. "Yep, Nobody else trying to, so who else should do it, you know what I'm saying."

Lily just stood there with her hands on her hips as she watched Todd walk toward Princess Peach. "Yeah I guess so." she then muttered under her breath. "I don't know how you're going to do it though, you can't even comfort yourself."

Todd walked over to Peach wiping the tears from her cheek. "No, don't say that, don't ever give up on your dreams Princess, you still have us left, just tell us what we have to do to get Peach's Café back on track, isn't that right, guys." Todd didn't get any replies. "How can you guy just give up like this?!?!" Todd said in an angry tone.

Lily stepped in front of Todd as she glared at everybody who was left in the restaurant. "All of you guys are nothing but quitters, how would you feel if the Princess gave up on all your hopes and dreams." Everybody just put there head down from shame. "Yeah, I thought so…"

Peach just stared at Todd and Lily while rubbing her red nose. "_Snivel_…You two, are you sure you both want me to continue with the restaurant?!"

Peach Hay then walked over to Peach and Todd. "Yeah cousin, the little Toads are right, you shouldn't give up on your…"

Todd then interrupted Hay. "Excuse me, but who are you, and by the way the name's Todd."

Peach walked up to Peach Hay hugging her tightly. "Oh, this is my cousin, Peach Hay." Peach said looking at Todd, she then started looking around. "Hay, where's your sister, didn't she come with you, here?!" Peach said while staring at Hay.

Hay also started looking around. "Huh, yeah, that's weird, I thought she was still behind me." Hay then turned around and yelled. "Rose, where are you?!"

Rose couldn't hear her sister, because she was too busy trying to get away from Luigi. "Wow Rose you're beginning to look more like Daisy everyday." Luigi then smirked as he winked at her. "Uh, I was wondering, ummm…Are you eighteen yet." Luigi said smoothly with a devilish grin across his face.

Rose sighed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I've turned eighteen last week, what's up?!?!" she wasn't really interested in Luigi.

Luigi then snapped his fingers as he muttered to himself. "Yaaaaaaaay, Uhhh, Urrrr, I mean cool, score one for the L-Guy."

Rose looked at Luigi and said. "Huh, Um, are you ok, Luigi?"

Luigi ignored her as placed his arm around her shoulder. "How about I take you out for some ice cream or something later on today Rose, it be my treat."

Rose sighed as she slowly took Luigi's arm off her shoulder. "Sure, why not…" She didn't want to hurt Luigi's feelings, so she agreed to go out with him.

Luigi then said. "Aw, yeah, thanks Rose, I promise you, you'll have the time of your life when I take you to Baskin Robbin later on today." Luigi smirked he knew that Baskin Robbin was Rose's favorite restaurant.

Rose shrieked from excitement. Luigi's ridiculous plan had actually worked. "WHAT, we're going to Baskin Robbin, hey when we get there can I have a Sundae with the sprinkles and the cherry on top, huh, huh, huh?!?!?"

Luigi turned around facing the readers with a slick smirk on his face. "Bingo, ho, ho, ho, hooo!!!!!"

Peach smiled at Peach Hay. "Don't worry Hay, I'm pretty sure she's still here, you two are always together." Peach then looked at Lily and Todd. "You two are right, I shouldn't give up on my dreams so easily." Peach then looked around her destroyed restaurant she sighed, but she quickly cheered herself up. "The only thing we really need to do is make some phone calls to get somebody in here to repair all these damages." Peach said with a lot of optimism. Peach then noticed Todd dialing a number on Lily's cell phone. "Todd, what're doing?"

Todd smirked as he placed the phone to his mushroom shaped head. "Don't worry Princess, I'll handle all the damages, I know this cheap place that just opened up, it's called Snutty B's Repairing Company, and when I read it in the phonebook it said if a call's from Princess Peach's new restaurant then repairs will be for free."

Peach started thinking as she placed her hand on her chin. "…Snutty B's Repairing Company, and if the calls from my restaurant then the repairs are free, this just reek of Bowser."

Todd just slapped Peach on her back. "Bowser?!?! No way Princess, you're just being paranoid, it said that if a call is from Peach's Café then the repairs will be for free, FOR FREE!!!!!!!!"

Peach just stood there as she stared at the ceiling. "I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." Hay walked over to Peach and smiled. "Huh, what's up, Hay?"

Hay then said. "Don't worry Cuz, if this is just another kidnapping scheme, I'm pretty sure Mario would just stop him before Bowser could even lay a finger on you, isn't that right Mario." Hay turned and saw Mario on the ground crying like a little girl. "Ma…Mario are you, um ok?!"

Yoob was yelling and kicking him in the back as he tried getting Mario off the floor. "BRANNNN!!!!!" (_Get your punk ass off the ground, you little bitch_)

Mario was curled up in the fetal position as he whimpered. "Stop Yoob, leave me alone, don't you see that I'm going though some serious pain right now, so will you please, stop kicking MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" sniveled Mario as he covered his injured hand.

Yoob uttered as he watched Mario roll away from him and went toward the Peach and Peach Hay. "…Urh…" _(…Lil Bitch…)_

Mario was still curled up as a ball as he murmured. "I heard everything Peach, Hay's right I wouldn't never let Bowser kidnap you, don't I save you every time he tries."

Peach sighed as she rolled her eyes at Mario. "Uh…Mario, you do know I already knew that, right?!?!"

Mario then rolled circles around Peach as he said. "If you already knew that, so what seems to be the problem?!"

Peach stared annoyingly at Mario as he continued rolling around Peach like a ball. "Mario, will you stop doing that, you're looking kinda stupid right now."

* * *

Meanwhile Black had just returned back from Peach's Café, he rushed in Green's one bedroom apartment and went straight to the kitchen where Red was. "Red, Red, where are ya, I've got some terrible news, we have to assemble The Team of JUSTICE, Dada, dada, dada, dada, DAMN!!!!!"

Red turned around sighing. "Team of Justice?! Dude, don't you see I'm trying to make the most awesomeness sandwich in all of sandwichdom, I don't have time for any of your stupidity right now." Red separated the bread and then he lifted up a huge pickle jar with black smudges all on the jar. "Dude, this is going to be the sweetest hoagie ever, and Dude, when I add these pickles..." Red then smacked his lips together. "Dude, there gonna give me the Nobel Peace Prize for making such a masterpiece like this, I'll call it 'The Blazing Hoagie'." Red then turned around flashing Black the thumbs up.

Black just stared vacantly at Red. "Huh, What?!" he then noticed Red pouring the pickles on the hoagie. "Hey Red, I know them ain't MY damn pickles." Black then slapped himself in the face as he tried to regain his focus. "Hey, Red listen, when I went to Peach's Café to get that job thingy, I discovered something that could put the whole DAMN world in danger."

Red walked over to Black and placed both of his hands on Black's shoulder. "Yeah Dude that reminds me, how did it go down there, did you get that job like I ask you to?!"

Black started walking around in circles as he murmured. "I can't stop her on my own, she's got those satanic powers, she can turn peoples into squirrels by just staring at them, she also got clones Red, CLONES!!!!!!!"

Red was beginning to get really annoyed as Black continued his retarded mumbling. "Dude, you didn't get the job, did you?!" Red then went behind Black and slapped him in the back of the head. "You went down there and made an ass out of yourself, how could I be so stupid to rely on somebody like you, an idiot that's scared of squirrels, SQUIRRELS!!!!" Red then sighed as he let go of Black's shoulders. "Dude, I knew we shouldn't let you ate that candy apple last night."

Black's eyes were bucked as he shouted from the top of his lungs. "WE MUST ASSEMBLE THE TEAM OF JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Red stumbled backward as he held his nose. "Damn Dude, your nearly burnt off my eyebrows, your breath is fierce, what the HELL died in your mouth."

Black then said while running to the door. "You go down to Peach's Café, and I'll flash the Koopa Beacon to summon the remaining members of The Team of JUSTICE, Green and Yellow."

Red acted all nonchalant as he brushed Black off. "Uhh…Yeah, I'll do whatever you just said."

Black then stuck his hand out as he shouted. "Now, let's normalize or watches." Black didn't have a watch, so he twisted his wrist. Black just stood there staring at Red with Patrick from SpongeBob like expression on his face.

Red stared back at Black as Black held his arm. "Dude, you don't have a watch, you just sat there and dislocated your wrist."

Black ignored Red as he yelled. "Team of JUSTICE, awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black jumped out of the kitchen's window and leapt from building to building.

Red muttered as he started back working on his hoagie. "Stupid ass moron…"

**Red: Dudes, Dudettes, check it, I'm doing this here closing today. Mario was acting like a douche, because some fat penguin like throw a stick at his hand or something, Dude really needs to grow up, if you ask me. After that two little Toad folks tried cheering Uncle B's chick up by saying something 'bout not giving up on dreams. Yeah Dude, I don't know, if it's not about me then I'm probably ain't paying any attention to it. So dudes, do you think Uncle's B chick right 'bout the repairing company and what about my idiot brother, Black? Dudes what in the hell was he talking about when I was making my awesome hoagie, stay tune for the next set of words.**

**With Love From Red, Ace Leader of the Koopa Bros.**


	8. Special Deliveries

**Guess who's back and ready to update his Peach's Café story…Who, you have to tell me, I don't have no idea, who am I again?! Last Time on Peach's Café, Peach was thinking of giving up on her plans on making the best restaurant, but the Toads, Lily and Todd told Peach she shouldn't give up on her dreams, and that the only thing she has to do is make a couple phones calls to get the restaurant's damage repaired. Meanwhile Black had returned home to inform Red about the bad news he discover at Peach, he said that Peach was a evil witch and that they had needed to assemble The Team of Justice to put a stop to her tyranny, but to Black's surprise Red wasn't interested, he was too busy with his so called Nobel Peace Prized Hoagie. But being a retard, Black ignored everything what Red said and told him that he was going to flash the Koopa Beacon to summon the remaining members of Team of Justice, his brothers Green and Yellow. What's kind of wackiness is gonna take place today, the only thing you've got to do is read today's chapter. Chapter 8: Special Deliveries.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm pretty sure by now you know who you are, so thank you, and please review my newest chapter. As for the rest of you who haven't review my awesome story, Please Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Mario, Kirby's Dreamland, Pokemon or anything else Nintendo related. I also don't own Lily she belong to PPAD, and I don't own Peach Hay and her sister, Rose, they belong to colette11, but I do own my OC, Yoob, (my version, of course) Todd, Toaden, Toadushi, and my newest OC, Ralpificent and the Lethal Raven Crew.**

**Chapter 8: Special Deliveries **

Mario and the others were standing in the middle of the destroyed café as Peach walked around them. "So Princess, what's the plan, what're gonna do to put this place back in tiptop shape?!" Luigi asked as he rubbed his big nose. Peach gave Luigi a peaceful smile as she handed him a piece of paper. "Huh, what's this, Princess?" the green plumber said as he began scanning the piece of paper.

Peach then giggled as she began passing out even more pieces of paper. "I'm glad you asked, Luigi, it's a list of things I need to get my restaurant back in shape, just like you said earlier, member?!"

"Yeah, I remember." Luigi then sighed as he got finish reading the rest of the list. "Ohhhh." moaned Luigi. "Princess, there's a lot of stuff here to get, I don't think I'll be able to do it all by myself."

Peach just got through handing out the last list as she turned toward Luigi. "Don't worry Luigi, you're not gonna go by yourself, you'll all be teamed up in groups of two."

Luigi scratched his head. "Teamed up, what're talking about, Princess?"

Peach winked as she said. "You're about to see…Uhhh, right about…Now." Peach then walked in the in front of everybody. "Excuse me, could I please get everybody's undivided attention." Peach's voice was so soft nobody heard her, well not everybody, Yoob heard her, Yoob then slowly walked over to Peach. "Huh, umm…Hi, uhh…Yoob, what're you gonna do?" Peach said as she stared at the Black Yoshi.

Yoob just gave Peach the brick wall as he shouted. "BRRRRAAAANNNN!!!!!!" (Hey, Shut the hell, don't you see that the blonde chick's trying to talk) Even though nobody really understood what he had really said, they still stop doing what they were doing and all stared at Princess Peach.

Peach laughed nervously as she stared back at everybody. "Uhh…Ummm, I don't know what you said Yoob, but I'm very graceful and that's from the bottom of my heart."

Yoob just stood there nodding as he leaned up again the wall with his arms folded. "Hurmmm…" (Whatever…)

Peach cleared her throat as she started reading her list that suppose to tell her who's gonna be on teams. "Ok, Lily, you'll be teamed up with Peach Hay."

Lily looked at Peach Hay as she placed her hand on him chin. "Hmmm…I always wonder how a Princess' cousin operate?" she then closed her eyes and smirked. "Eheheh, I guess I'll get to see now, huh?!"

Hay wasn't as happy as Lily and so she snapped. "What do you mean by operate, what do I look like, a machine or something?!"

Peach laughed as she handed Hay their shopping list and their check book. "Calm down, Hay, you know Lily was just teasing you." she then gently rubbed Hay on her back. "The list will tell you where you suppose to go and what you suppose to buy, good luck you two." she then pointed outside toward small cars. "You two can take one of my cars, ok."

Lily then ran outside as she shouted. "Sweet, I call shotgun!!!!!" Lily then jumped inside a brown car. "C'mon Princess, we don't have all day."

Hay slowly walked behind her sighing. "Whatever, it's not like you can drive the car anyways, you're way too short to reach over the windshield." Lily was already in the car, so she didn't hear what Hay just said.

Peach smiled as she watched Hay and Lily drive off. "Now, since we got them two out of the way, let's continue on the teams." Peach then took a peek at her list again. "Ok, here's the second team…" Peach said as she trailed off.

Mario looked around and noticed that Luigi, Rose, Yoob, and Todd was the only peoples left in the restaurant. "Uhhh…Mama-Mia, oh please don't let Yoob be my partner, he's such hooligan, I rather team up with Luigi or Rose…" Mario murmured as he put his head down. "Even that Toad would be good enough."

"Mario, Mario,…MARIO!!!!!!" Peach shouted as she tried to get Mario's attention.

Mario quickly lifted his head up. "Wha…Wha…Huh?!?!" Mario said as he tried to catch his composure. Peach placed her hands on her hips as she was starting to lose her patience. "What, what's the matter, Peach?!"

Peach rolled her eyes. "You're what's the matter, Mario, did you even hear me say who's gonna be part of the second team, I bet you wasn't even paying any attention?!"

Mario then started to nervously look around. "Uh…Urm, yea, it'sa me and my brother, Luigi." Mario looked around some more and saw Yoob staring at him, he was still leaned up against the wall nodding with his arms folded. Mario then smirked as he turned his head back toward Peach. "Yeah, it'sa me and Luigi, see I told you I was paying attention." he then gave Peach then thumbs up.

Peach just stood there staring at Mario, she then slowly walked toward him. "Mario, you wasn't paying attention just like I thought, the second team was Luigi and Rose, Luigi left with her a few minutes ago."

Mario then said. "I'm sorry, Peach, I guess I was too caught up in thought to hear what you was saying…" Mario tried his best to get on Peach's good side.

Yoob then burst out in laughter as he said. Whoooooa!!!!!!!" (Since when do you think, fatboy, I thought you wasn't listening because you was too busy making love to your hand, slow down tiger you don't want to strain yourself) Yoob then muttered as he leaned up against the wall, again. "Woooo…" (Bitch…) Mario just turned around giving Yoob an angry stare. Yoob just shrugged. "Yoshi, Yoshi." (Hey, I'm only speaking the truth, fatass)

Peach just smiled as she said. "Mario, don't worry about it, we'll just forget that ever happen, ok." Peach then pulled out her list. "Here's the final team."

Mario quickly interrupted her. "Wait, there's only one more team left, so that mean one person gonna stay here, while the others go shopping for you, Peach?!"

Peach then said. "Uh…Yeah, but I've already picked the person who's gonna stay here, it's Todd, he's gonna call that Snutty B's repairing company thingy."

"TODD!!!!!!!!!" Mario shrieked in horror. "So that means I've got to team up with…WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yoob slowly walked over to Mario and slapped him in the back of the head. "BRAAAANNN!!!!" (Shut your ass up, what in the hell wrong with you) Yoob then muttered as he walked over to Peach. "Pueblo…" (What wrong with you, son, screaming in my ear and shit, boy, you better glad I'm a Yoshi of a good nature, or I would of shot your Mickey Mouse sounding ass…)

Mario rubbed his head as he looked at Princess Peach. "Princess,…Why Yoob, why do I have to be stuck with him?!?!" Suddenly an egg came from behind and smashed Mario in the back of his head. "Ow!!!!!!"

Yoob just stood there glaring at Mario. "Hummmm?!?!" (And what's wrong with being stuck with me) Yoob then started walking toward Mario.

Peach sighed as she grabbed Yoob. "Calm yourself, Yoob." she then looked at Mario. "Mario, the only reason why I'm teaming you up with Yoob, because you're the only person who can actually understand him, nobody else can understand him."

Mario then murmured as he turned his head from Peach. "Curse these ears of mine!!!!!!"

Peach then handed Mario their list and their checkbook. "Here you go, Mario, the list will tell you where to go and what to buy." she then pointed outside at the last car, it was a Pink Mercedes. "You two can take that car…Hmmm, I wonder why nobody else was able to noticed it."

* * *

Yoob ran outside toward the car and Mario walking behind him reading the list. "WHOA!!!!!!!!" (Damn…This car is the ish) Yoob then started walking around the car. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Wahoo…" (This bitch even has twenty four inch rims on them) he then looked at the car and sighed. "Yoshi…" (Too bad the paint on this bitch is ugly, really, who in the hell would paint there car pink, that's just tacky)

Mario just sighed as he entered the pink Mercedes. "Does it really matters, Yoob, let's just go and get this over with, uhhhhh…"

Yoob rolled his eyes as he entered the passenger seat. "Whooooo!!!!!!" (Alright, alright, just keep your panties on) Yoob muttered as he entered the car.

Mario and Yoob were now in the car heading toward the grocery store, Yoob then reached over to Princess Peach's radio. "Hummmmm?!?!" (Hmmm, I wonder what kinda tunes does that blonde broad listen too) Yoob turned the radio on and heard Beethoven. "BRAANNNN!!!!!" (Damn, I should of known, honky music) Yoob then started examining Peach's radio.

Mario looked over toward Peach. "Yoob, I don't think you should be touching the Princess' things."

Yoob just glared Mario. "Hrm…?!" (Do you really think I care about any opinions you have) Yoob then started turning the radio until he finally found 99.7 TDS (Toad Digital Station). "Wahoo." (Funk yea) he then turned toward Mario smirking. "Yoshi, Yoshi." (Now you're about to hear some real music, honky)

The DJ then came on the radio. "What's happening, it's ya boy who plays nothin but hot ether here, DJ Fungiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he said his name with an echo.

Mario just turned his head as he started staring at Yoob. "DJ Fungi?!" Yoob just shrugged as he continued listening to the radio.

DJ Fungi then said. "I got this joint from Ralpificent and the Lethal Raven Crew it's called Eff Jebadiah."

Yoob then leapt up and hollered. "YOSHI, WAHOOO!!!!!" (Hell yea, that's my ish) Mario just rolled his eyes as he continued driving.

* * *

Meanwhile down the street, Toadushi and King Dedede were walking downtown Mushroom Way as they headed toward Toadushi's mysterious boss' office. "Dedede-San, my boss has…Uhhh…Heard a lot about you, and your countless effort of trying to exterminate the one called Karby, he'll be very happy to meet you in person." Toadushi said with his usual Japanese accent.

King Dedede was walking behind Toadushi, who wasn't really paying any attention to him. "Karby, Who's dat, son, I never heard of any Karby?!" The fat penguin muttered as he slowly pulled his mallet while creeping toward the unexpected Toad.

Toadushi just scratched his head as he repeated himself. "Karby, you know…Uhhhh…That little pink creature you…Uhhhh…Chase around with mallet."

King Dedede creep closer and closer as he uttered. "His name is Kirby, son, ya need to gargle with Listerine or somethin, ya sounding like a retarded moose with peanut butter on the roof of ya mouth, pard." King Dedede then swung his huge mallet toward Toadushi head. "WHAM!!!!!!! You took your eyes off the prize, pard." King Dedede's huge mallet was just about crush Toadushi head, but with quick reflexes Toadushi was able to slice King Dedede's mallet in halve with his giant star shaped shuriken. "What in tarnation, son…?!" Dedede griped as his mallet crumbled in his hands.

Toadushi had his eyes closed as he stood in front King Dedede posing in his Ninja stance. "Very sorry, cowardly sneak attack…Uhhh…Reminds me of…Uhhhh…Horrible memory when I in war back in Hokkaido." Toadushi said as he slowly turned his head toward King Dedede.

Toadushi's accent was so thick, King Dedede could barely understand what he was trying said. "What, Son, what did you say, now ya sound like ya have some marbles jammed inside ya mouth."

Toadushi just bowed as he pointed toward a building in the distance. "Don't worry about it, Dedede-San, we're almost to my boss' office."

Toadushi just slowly walk away as King Dedede stood there retorting. "It's King dab nab it, King Dedede, not no, Dedede-San, I'm get sick and tire of telling folks dat!!!!!!!"

Toadushi then bowed in respect. "Very sorry, Dedede-San, but where I'm from it's…Uhhh…Only customary to address a person by saying san, I was only being polite, Dedede-San."

King Dedede had this stupid grin on his face. "Oh, so ya one of those dem dar Orientals, eh?!"

Toadushi just stared at King Dedede as he said. "Uhhh…What you just said…Uhhh…Was highly o…offensive …Uhhh…You Redneck." Toadushi said with a hint of anger in his voice.

King Dedede then snarled as he pulled out another huge mallet from his coat. "What did you just called me, son, I know you didn't just call me, King Dedede, a redneck?!"

Toadushi then said as he stared at the idiotic king as he placed his hands on his hips. "King, and what exactly are you…Uhhhh…The king of?!"

King Dedede then said with his usual cockiness. "I'm glad ya asked, son, I'm dat dar king of Dreamland." he then started looking around and smirked. "I'm also dat dar king of dis place here too…Ummm…What's da name of dis place, ya Oriental?"

Toadushi just sighed. "My name…Uhhh…It's Toadushi, and this place, it's called…Uhhh…The Mushroom Kingdom."

King Dedede then said as he uttered a chuckle. "Yeah dat's right, I'm dat dar king of da Mushroom Kingdom, my subjects love me, pard."

Toadushi sighed. "If you're the king of this place…Uhhh…How come you did not know the name of this kingdom?!"

King Dedede laughed nervously as he slowly walked toward the building Toadushi was talking about early. "You know what, son, ya talk way too much for some tiny shroom, now lets hurry and get to dat dar building ya was talking 'bout early, pard." Toadushi just shrugged as him and King Dedede walked toward the mysterious building.

"Here we are, Dedede-San." Toadushi bowed as he slowly opened the door.

King Dedede stood there with his hands on his hips. "Bout time, son, I got tired of waiting." when Toadushi opened the door all the way, a swarm of Pichus came bomb rushing out of the building. "What da, it seems to me dat you guys are having an in-fest problem, dis looks like a job for Big Betty." King Dedede said as he pulled out his huge mallet. "WHAM, You big headed rats took your eyes off the prize." King Dedede shouted as his mallet collided with many Pichus.

Toadushi then wrestled King Dedede to the ground. "No, Dedede-San, these Pichu works for my boss." Toadushi sighed as he looked countless injured Pichus. "My Boss isn't gonna like this…"

King Dedede looked up at Toadushi. "What kinda of boss hires big headed rat?!"

A voice with a Japanese accent could be heard from inside the building. "What's going on out there." the figure then exited the building. The figure looked and saw all the fainted Pichus. "WHAT THE?!?!" he then looked over toward Toadushi and King Dedede. "Toadushi, who is responsible for this?!"

Toadushi bowed in respect. "Please forgive me, Roy-Dono, it was I who injured the Pichu, I will take your most harshest punishment." King Dedede just stood there staring at an angry Roy.

**Chapter 8's done…Wooo, Roy's the mysterious boss Toadushi kept on blabbering on about, which got me thinking, why did he go for a interview for Peach's Café in the first place? What about Peach's current employees, can they bring back the things Peach want. Just wait for Chapter 9: The Death of a Piranha Plant. **

**A/N: I hope I haven't offered anybody, I was only trying to make you laugh and nothing more. (Remember I did put Crude Humor up there)** **Oh yeah folks don't worry no Pichus was hurt during the writing of this chapter.**

** Happy Thanksgiving, ALL**


	9. Ralpnificent and the Lethal Raven Crew

**Last time on Peach's Café, Peach had assigned each of her employees to do lists, the list told them what they should be doing, Mario was partnered up with Yoob, Luigi was partnered up with Rose, and Peach Hay was partnered up with Lily, while Peach, Todd, and Lakilarry stayed at the restaurant, but that didn't mean they didn't have any jobs to do as well, you'll find what they do in today's chapter. Meanwhile King Dedede was walking with Toadushi they were heading to Toadushi's boss' office who was none other than Roy, yeah I know weird, anyway what do Roy want with the idiotic king. Shit, I don't know, just read today's chapter and experience the stupidity, oh yeah it's been a chapter change. Chapter 9: Ralpnificent and the Lethal Raven Crew.**

**Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own anything Nintendo related nor do I own Peach Hay, Rose, and Lily…They all belong to other peoples.**

**Chapter 9: Ralpnificent and the Lethal Raven Crew**

Peach stretched her arms as yawned out of relief. "Huuuuu…I'm sure glad that I'm finish with passing out all the lists, now maybe I can get some me time." she then turned around and saw Lakilarry hovering above her. "Uh, yes, can I help you?"

Lakilarry was sorted on the nervous side, he always had a hard time dealing with others. "Well, um…Er, you call me here, remember…" Lakilarry said nervously while making no kinda eye contact with Peach.

Peach chuckled to herself as she said. "Oh, yeah, that's right I sure did, alright follow me Lakilarry, I'll tell you what I want you to do."Peach then walked over to one of her chair, while Lakilarry followed behind her. "Lakilarry, could you please tell Todd to come here." Peach muttered as she pulled out her lunchbox. "I'm gonna just take break for a little while and eat my lunch."

Lakilarry rode over to Peach by riding on his Puff cloud. "Sure, but I don't know where he is Princess." Anytime Lakilarry would feel happy or upset the face on the Puff would copy Lakilarry's expression...Sometimes.

Peach just sighed as she started sipping from her cup. "Uhh…Don't worry about it Lakilarry, I'll go and get him myself." Peach got up and walked toward some of the rooms in the back of the restaurant.

Lakilarry sighed as he floated upward. "Whew, for a second I thought she was gonna fire me…She can be a bit intimidating at time." The Puff then turned toward Lakilarry and rolled it's eyes. "Whatever Puff, nobody asked you, anyways!!!!!!" he then took out his bologna sandwich and started eating all over Puff, the crumbs from the sandwich dropped all over Puff. Puff then turned around and gave Lakilarry an anger expression. "Aw, shut up, Puff, it's not like you can do anything about it." Lakilarry resorted as he continued eating. Lakilarry then noticed how Puff was beginning to make himself big. "Puff…Wha…What're doing?!?!" Puff then electrocuted Lakilarry sending him flying right off it's back, Lakilarry crashed into the ground his body was all electrified as he twitched in pain. "I…I sorted deserved that…"

Peach had finally made to the room where she keeps her supplies in. "Todd are you in here, I need you to go ahead and contact that Snutty B's repairing company you were telling me about earlier." Peach then entered the room and started looking around, as she started walking around she could somebody mumble 'Oh baby that's hot, you're hot' over and over again. "Todd, is that you, are you even in here?!" Peach said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Todd then came from behind the closet's huge door he was wearing a huge dark brown trench coat with a black hat, sorted like a wizard's hat and he was also sweating hard while holding Lily's phone. "Uhh…Oh god, that was so HOT!!!!!" when Todd lifted his head he saw Peach staring right at him. "Prin…Princess, when, when did you get in here?!?!"

Peach then said as she stared cautiously at Todd. "Todd, what were you doing in that closet?" Todd eyes got buck as he kept quiet. Peach just sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Todd, could please just call that Snutty B's repairing company you were blabbering about earlier, please?!?!"

Todd tried keeping himself cool by saying. "Oh, yeah, the repairing company I was talking about earlier, yeah, yeah…I…I'll go ahead calling that pl…Place…Uh, yeah."

Peach just sighed as she walked out of the room. "Just make sure you do, oh and by the way…You sorted left some of your Toad juice on your coat, so if you don't mind, could you…I don't know, um, clear yourself up before leaving."

Todd gave Peach a nervous smile as he tried covering the wet patch on his brown coat. "Yes, um, of course, my Princess." Todd muttered as Peach exited the supply room. "Uhhhh…I feel like such a pervert, I can't believe I've been making perverted phone calls on Lily's phone, I should be ashamed of myself." he then sighed as he started dialing the numbers on the cell phone. "Well I might as well get this over with." Todd then placed the phone to his head, he could heard the phone ringing. "Cool, it's ringing, I'll be having those Snutty B guys here in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile Bowser and his son were sitting in Bowser's office as they waited for a phone call. Bowser Jr. stared at Bowser as Bowser stared stupidity at the phone. "…Um…Papa, can I ask you something?!"

Bowser then turned around and looked at Bowser Jr. you could really tell that Bowser Jr. was irritating him. "No, Junior, don't you see I'm waiting for Princess Peach to call us, I don't have time for any of your stupid questions." Bowser grumbled as he examined the phone. "GRAAAAHHHH, how come this damn thing haven't ringed yet, the only peoples that keeps calling here are those damn Raphael Ravens!!!!!"

Bowser Jr. then sighed as he said. "Well I'm gonna tell you anyway, it's about your plan, it really don't make any sense."

Bowser then turned and stared at Bowser Jr., his statement actually caught Bowser's interest. "Hm, what do you mean, Junior, what makes my plan not make any sense?"

Bowser Jr. then folded his arms and said. "Ok, first, how come we're not gonna charge Mama Peach for repairing her whole restaurant it sorted seems unfair for the peoples who works for us, second, how do you even know that Peach's even gonna call this place, and finally third, I thought we this whole scheme was about us being delivery guys, so what's up with repairing and stuff."

Bowser laughed at Bowser Jr.'s expense. "GRAHAHAHA, you see, Junior, that's why you're a moron and I'm a genius, Peach will call this place, you probably can't tell this yet, but Peach is beginning to slowly falling in love with me."

Bowser Jr. just stood there staring at Bowser. "She's beginning to slowly fall in love with, YOU…I'm sorry, but I don't see it, you got to tell me how."

Bowser then stared laughing so loud that tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks, trust me it was really annoying. "GRAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Bowser then wiped the tears off his cheeks as Bowser Jr. stared annoyingly at him. "It's easy, I can tell by the look in Peach's eyes that she be enjoying every moment with me, well until that red pasta eating cockroach come and still her from me, but it still kinda funny, that fool Mario don't even realize that he's just making me and Peach's love even stronger, GRAHAHAHA, THE FOOL!!!!!!!"

Bowser Jr. folded his arms while huffing. "Oh really, because it's not what I see, every time I see Mama Peach she'll be screaming while calling Mario's name and after about…I don't know ten minutes later Mario be inside the castle beating you up and once again thwarting your half-baked schemes."

Bowser then started laughing. "Grahahahah, I know Junior, Mario's such a dumbass, huh?!"

Bowser Jr. just stared at Bowser while shaking his head. "Uh…That's one messed up version of Romeo and Juliet."

Suddenly Bowser's phone started to ring. "Arrrrr, it better not be those damn Ravens again." Bowser grumbled as he picked up the phone. "I've already told you damn Ravens, I don't deliver whores…Huh, what, you're calling from Peach's Café?!?!" Bowser then smirked while giving Bowser Jr. then thumbs up. "Huh, she require repairs...For her restaurant?!?!" Bowser started snickering as he took out a clipboard. "Just tell what you need to get repaired…Uh huh, yes, ok, right…Hm, she needs one of those, yeah, we got one…Ok, huh, what's that, oh yes, everything is still free of charge, the only thing you have to do now is tell me if Princess Peach there…She is there, Grahahah, Grahahha, GRAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Bowser continued to laugh maniacally as he hung of the phone.

"Hello, hello, are you still there, Hm, I guess he hung up…His voice sorted did sounded familiar to me." Todd then shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll go and inform the Princess."

* * *

Meanwhile Mario and Yoob were still inside Peach's car. Mario was trying to read the list Peach gave them, but he couldn't concentrate from all the music. "Yoob, could you please turn down the radio a little, its kinda annoying."

Yoob snarled as he turned up the radio. "HUMMMMMM!!!!!!" (Hell naw, son, my jam's 'bout to start, so sit back and shut your fat Ragu Sauce slurping ass up)

Mario then snapped as he continued driving. "You son of a bitch, you don't slurp pasta, you savior pasta." a tear then came down Mario's cheek. "How could you be so cruel?!?!"

Yoob just stared at Mario as he muttered. "…Whoa…" (…Rigghhht…)

DJ Fungi came on the back on the radio. "Before we go to Ralpnificent's song here's some few shout-out."

T. Toad was first to come on the radio to present Ralpnificent's newest hit. "Yo, welcome back, welcome back, it's ya boy T, I'm here getting ready to introduce a new club banger, it's from my friend, my boy, my buddy, Ralpnificent!!!!!!!"

The next person was a fat Goomba with a goatee and thick afro. "Phatman Goomba on the radio, with a diss record from Ralpnificent it's called Eff Jebadiah."

The last person was a laid-back Koopa Troopa named Koopa Daily. "It's got my boy, Skinny Black Bones on the hook, check it out."

Mario scratched his head as he turned toward Yoob. "Don't you think this seems a little unnecessary, I mean it's only one person."

Yoob then covered Mario's mouth with his hands. "Pueblo…" (Shssh, it's starting)

DJ Fungi proudly came back on the radio. "Nice, since we got all of the shout-outs out of the way let me finally introduce Ralpnificent song Eff Jebadiah it's featuring Mr. L, his brother Ralptastic and Skinny Black Bones singing the chorus, enjoy everyone."

Mario couldn't believe what he had heard. "MR. L, but that's Luigi!!!!!!!!" Mario shouted out of sheer disbelief.

Yoob couldn't help but utter a chuckle. "Yoshi, Yoshi…" (Hahahah, you've got to be kidding, Luigi's too much of a pussy to rap as hard as Mr. L)

* * *

**Ralpnificent: Eff Jebadiah**

**Featuring Mr. L, Ralptastic and Skinny Black Bones**

Instrumentals

(Skinny Black Bones) singing  
You're just mad cause your ass is old (Mr. L: yeah)  
First thing you do is just pick up the phone (Ralptastic: ol ol old ass snitch)  
Lethal Ravens living next to yo home (Both Ravens: blaha!)  
Eff Jebadiah, old man it's on (Mr. L: money money money)

(Ralpnificent)  
Lethal Raven Crew vs one old man

He picked up the phone, now my fingers on the trigger  
Snitchin ain't the thing to do, so now me and my crew gonna show the block how to handle this fool  
He just hatin cause we went from rags to riches, to baddest bitches  
Somebody need to ask these snitches  
Why they talking to police, no justice no peace  
My house is paid for no rent no lease  
(Ralpnificent: Punk ass REDNECK)

(Skinny Black Bones) singing  
You're just mad cause your ass is old (Mr. L: yeah)  
First thing you do is just pick up the phone (Ralptastic: ol ol old ass snitch)  
Lethal Ravens living next to yo home (Both Ravens: blaha!)  
Eff Jebadiah, old man it's on (Mr. L: money money money)

(chorus repeated itself 2x)

(Mr. L)  
This old man he played fool  
now his ass is grass, for dropping dimes on my crew (Ralptastic: snitch)  
The only reason that I pack a strap  
is that I knew this old man was foul like  
hack a shaq

(Ralptastic)  
This is the type of heat  
that when they start to playin in, old folks should  
get they ass whooped for acting all gay and shit  
(Ralpnificent: old ass bitch) now you done crossed the line  
see it don't cost a dime  
somebody toss my nine, JEBADIAH

Instrumentals fading

* * *

Mario turned toward Yoob with his mouth wide open. "Mama-Mia!!!!!!!!"

Yoob then started snickering. "Hmmmmm, Yoshi!!!!!!!!" (Ya see, didn't I tell you that song was the ish, I can't believe that you thought that bitch Luigi was Mr. L, what in the hell wrong with, YOU)

Mario stared vacantly outside the rearview mirror. "…But I'm not lying, Mr. L is Luigi, he became brainwashed by Count Bleck when I was trying to stop Dimentio, he actually thought he was bad guy…Hey, Luigi's not a bitch!!!!!"

Yoob snarled as he looked up to the roof. "Bran!!!!!" (Why in the hell should I care what happen to that punk in the past) Yoob then smirked as he opened the sunroof. "Wahoo!!!!" (It's about to time for me to start ghost riding this bitch)

Mario then muttered as he continued driving the car. "What, what's ghost riding?" Mario then turned and saw Yoob climbing out of the sunroof. "YOOB?! What're you doing, get back in here you're gonna get yourself hurt!!!!!!!"

Yoob just ignored Mario and continued ghost riding on top of the roof. "Whoa!!!!" Yoob retorted as he flicked Mario off. (Funk yea, I feel so damn hard after hearing that song, bitch I ain't going nowhere)

Mario just sighed. "Uh…Whatever…" Mario droved and Yoob continued ghost riding until they finally reached the grocery story which was actually inside a mall. "Alright, now can you get down Yoob, we're here!!!!!" Mario said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Yoob looked at Mario and muttered. "…Hummm…" (Damn, we already here) Yoob then jumped off the car and landed beside Mario. "Yoshi?!" (So what's on the to do list first, honky)

Mario then sighed as pulled out the list and the checkbook. "Uh, could please stop calling me honky, it kinda offensive."

Yoob nonchalantly waived his hand off from Mario. "Woooooo!!!!!" (You're a honky, therefore I'm gonna keep calling you…A honky) Yoob then turned his head and noticed Petey Piranha glaring at him, but instead of getting angry Yoob just smirked. "Humm…" (What the hell you looking at, you ugly ass eyeless bitch)

Petey Piranha was shocked by Yoob's statement. "WOHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Petey Piranha yelped in his annoying high pitch voice. (WHAT, hell naw, you don't know me, you, don't, know, me)

Mario turned around and said. "What's going on, Yoob?" Mario then noticed Petey and Yoob staring each other down. "Mama-Mia, this just looks like more trouble." Mario sighed as he slapped his forehead.

**A/N: Chapter 9's finally over folks, Peach have called the Snutty B place it seems that Bowser was running the shindig (that's no surprise) but not all is good, it seems that the Snutty B place was just one of Bowser's convoluted plans, can everybody get back before the giant lummox kidnaps Peach. Just stay tune for the next chapter. Chapter 10: The Death of a Piranha Plant. This time I mean it, too. Please leave a review.**


	10. The Death of a Pirahna Plant

**A/N: Damn, son! I'm finally back, where did I go? Anyways I'm updating one my best stories…It won Emmy just the other day, and now I'm giving you the next chapter, Chapter 10 for…Peach's Café! The recap starts…NOW!**

**Recap: Last time on Peach's Café. Mario and the others were doing their duties to help Princess Peach get her restaurant back in order. Mario and Yoob had to go grocery shopping, they finally made it to the grocery store after hearing Yoob's favorites…Um…Rap song… Anyway, when they both exited the car Yoob noticed Petey Piranha eyeballing him (If he had eyeballs) Well anyways it looks like a fights gonna start. Can Mario stop the mayhem before it even gets started? Well just stay tune, which mean don't click off and read today's chapter. Finally…Chapter 10: The Death of A Piranha Plant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HAL Laboratory, Smash Bros. or anything else Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 10: The Death of a Piranha Plant**

Mario sighed as he watched Yoob and Petey Piranha stared each other down. "C'mon on you two. Is this is all really necessary? We're all civilize peoples. Right, Petey?" Petey Piranha opened his huge mouth and let out a huge cry, it seemed like he was agreeing with Mario.

Yoob looked at Mario, then at Petey Piranha, and once more at Mario. "Hurm…Yoshi?!" Yoob said pointing at Petey while looking at Mario. (Damn, Mario! What have you been smoking on? You're telling me that you'll let something that so ugly, so repulsive, so hideous, in your home) he then smirked as he shook his head. "Wooo…" (Man. You've got to stop sniffing pasta, it's making you lose your mind)

Petey growled as he started to approach Yoob, but Mario stepped in front of him, sighing as he held his forehead. "Uhhhh…Mama-Mia. Listen, Yoob. You need to stop with all the insults, ok? You're hurting Petey's feelings."

Yoob crossed his arms and huffed. "Yoshi, Yoshi…Whoa?!?" (Please. Do you honesty think I give a damn about that ugly ass tulip's feelings) Petey Piranha stood there with his mouth wide open as he turned toward Yoob. "Hummmmm!!!!!" (What, bitch? Are you deaf or something? Maybe you should plants some seeds on that watermelon size head of yours and grow some ear)

Petey Piranha was outraged as he pounded the ground with his huge body, he then stepped in front of Mario and Yoob and let out a huge roar. "Airogrop, Woo, Wo!!!" (That got damn Yoshi! You've better shut his mouth, before I'll crush the both of you)

Mario then said as he flailed around. "Mama-Mia! Listen, Petey. Don't do anything you'll regret later." But Petey didn't listen, he just kept walking toward them. "Wahhhhh!!!!" Mario then turned toward Yoob. "Yoob! Stop! Please! Don't you see that you're upsetting Petey?! Why don't you stop messing with him."

Yoob just stood there staring annoyingly at Mario, he then said as he turned his head from both Petey and Mario. "Wahoo, Bran…Yoshi…" (Dammit, Mario! You're such a little bitch. You're acting like your scared of that bighead ass Venus' Flytrap)

Mario just sighed. "No, it's not that, Yoob." he said sarcastically. "We don't have time to be starting fights." he then turned toward Petey, who had his head turned toward Mario. "You see, Petey. We're not trying to start any trouble, ok?" Petey just nodded as he started to slowly walked toward a store in the distance.

Petey was also at the store he want to go to, but suddenly out of nowhere an egg came from behind and collided with Petey's huge head. "WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" cried the mutated Piranha Plant as he fell headfirst into the ground.

Mario stood there with his mouth wide open as he stared at Petey's lifeless body. "Mama-Mia!!!!" he then turned toward Yoob. "Yoob! That was totally uncalled for!!!!"

Yoob didn't listen to what Mario just said, instead he just grabbed Mario's arm and ran toward the grocery store. "WHOA!!!!!!!" (Shut the hell up, and run, you fat bastard)

Petey Piranha slowly got up off the ground. "Wooo…Rargrop?" he muttered as he rubbed his head. (M-My freaking head. What happen) he then noticed the dark blue egg on the ground. "Wooo?" he said as he picked up the shell. (An Egg) Petey then angrily squeezed and shattered the remaining of the shell as he howled out. "RARGROPPPP!!!!!" (THAT DAMN, YOSHI)

* * *

Meanwhile Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr. were inside Bowser's huge tractor-trailer heading to Princess Peach's Café. "Grahahaha! Grahahaha! GRAHAHAHAHAHA." Bowser chortled uncontrollable, big thick veils were beginning to pop all over his forehead again. 

Bowser Jr. was sitting in the passenger seat next to Bowser. "Uh…Papa. Um…Are you ok? Your veils are doing that weird thing with your head again…" Bowser Jr. muttered as he raised his eyebrow.

Bowser was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks. "Grahahaha! Grahahaha!" he then turned toward Bowser Jr. "Sorry, Junior! I'm just a little excited, I finally get to have my precious Peach, and this time Mario won't be there to stop me!" he then started back laughing. Bowser then took his hands off the steering wheel, raising them up in the air, he then stood up in his seat and started laughing all tyrannically. "GRAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm damn EVIL!!!!!"

Bowser Jr. was looking out the window not noticing his dad's idiotic actions. "…I still don't understand why your getting all hype up about this." Bowser Jr. then turned toward Bowser and noticed that he wasn't holding the steering wheel anymore. "PAPA?! What in the heck are you doing?!" he hollered as he frantically tapped Bowser on his shell.

Bowser turned to Bowser Jr., he then looked down and saw that he wasn't holding the steering wheel anymore. "Grahuh?" the truck ran over a bump in the ground, making Bowser slip out of his seat. "Aaaaaah!!!!!" Bowser grunted as he head hit his head on the window.

Bowser Jr. was able to grab hold of the wheel, but he was too short to put his feet on the breaks. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" both Bowser and Bowser Jr. screamed unison as the truck spun off the road.

The truck went airborne flipping in midair and then it crashed into ground. "Uhh…" moaned a groggy Bowser as he slowly lifted his head. "Wh-What happened? Uh…My head…" Bowser was holding his head as he looked around.

"You what happened, PAPA! You were in one of your crazy modes again, and spun us off the road…AGAIN." Bowser Jr. sighed as he lifted himself off the ground.

Bowser just chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Grahahaha…Sorry, Junior. You know who I get when I'm about to kidnap Peach. It makes me feel so…"

Bowser Jr. was staring annoyingly at Bowser as he interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, so evil…" he then turned his head while muttering. "I beginning to think kidnapping Peach is just a waste of time. I mean C'mon we're reptiles, she's a mammal. It's never gonna work out between you two."

Bowser snarled as him and Junior went outside of the truck. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Junior. First of all I don't a mammal, I want Peach."

Bowser Jr. then sighed as he watched Bowser walk around the truck checking for dents and stuff. "Umm…You do realize that Peach's a mammal, right?"

Bowser then shouted at the top of his lungs. "NONSENSE!!!!!" he then grabbed Bowser Jr. and placed him in the passenger seat. "Peach isn't a mammal! Peach is...Peach." Bowser then chortled as he jumped in the driver seat. "Grahahaha!!!! Enough talking, Junior. It's time for us to get a Peach. If you know what I mean. Grahahaha!!!!"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he watched his dad pressed on the gas. "Uhhhhh...Idiot…" he muttered as slouched down in his seat.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s tractor-trailer drove passed a grocery store named, Toadcery's (Yet another pun using Toad's name, combining the word Toad and grocery) Food 'n' Fast Grocery Store.

* * *

Mario and Yoob came walking out of the grocery store holding a bunch of grocery bags. They were heading to their car. "Hmm…" muttered Mario as he stared at Peach's shopping list. "I think we got everything on Peach's list, Yoob." he smiled as he popped open the trunk. "Let'sa get outta here." 

Yoob rolled his eyes as he put some of the groceries in the trunk. "Yoshi…" (Like I really give a damn)

Mario just chuckled as he placed the some of the groceries inside of the trunk. "Who, Who, Who, Ha, Ha, Ha. What's wrong with you, Yoob? I thought you would be happy that we're finally finish grocery shopping."

Yoob closed his eyes sighing as he leaned up to the pink Mercedes, folding his arms. "Wooo…Yoshi…!!!!" (You would think that, but I'm still pissed off) he then opened his eyes and turned to Mario. "BRAN! Yoshi! Wahoo?!" (Dammit, Mario! Why did you have to be a little bitch and stop me from beating the shit out of that bigheaded ass plant)

Mario just chuckled as he turned from Yoob. "Yoob? You're impossible, aren't-cha? I see why you're on parole now, you're always trying to get or start fights."

Yoob just huffed as he looked toward a Footlocker store in the background. "Hum, Hurm." (Humph. Whatever)

"You're never change with that kinda attitude, Yoob." Mario then placed his hand out in the open and said. "Um…Yoob, could you hand me the eggs, please?" Yoob then gave Mario five. "Hm?" muttered Mario as he turned around. "I didn't say five. I said eggs. Where's the eggs, Yoob?"

Yoob shrugged as he looked up in the air. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Wooo." (I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but there's no eggs in these bags, fatass)

"Huh? A-Are you serious?!?!" said Mario, his eyes were all buck as he looked at Yoob. "You must be mistaken, there got to be eggs in those bags."

Yoob sneered as he looked at Mario. "BRANNN?!?! Yoshi." (Why the hell would lie about something stupid like that? If you don't believe me, feel free to look for yourself)

Mario just ignored Yoob as he started searching frantically inside the bags. "Eggs, eggs, eggs, I got to find them EGGS!!!!!!" Mario muttered nervously to himself as he continued to look inside the bags. "I-I don't see any e-e-eggs…" Mario then dropped down to his knees and shouted out to the sky. "Mama-Mia! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Yoob just stood staring annoyingly at Mario as he continued to shout out to the sky. "Yoshi…" (Pathetic, truly pathetic) Mario then slowly turned toward Yoob with tears coming down his cheeks. "Bran! Bran! Yoshi!!!!" (Why are you acting so bitchy about this? There only eggs, you asshole)

"Ermmmm!!!!!" Mario grunted angrily as he wiped a tear off his cheek. "You don't understand, Yoob. If we don't go back and those eggs we're gonna be deep trouble."

Yoob just folded his arms as he muttered. "Um..." (I ain't scared of Peach)

Mario pulled out the wallet full of money Peach gave him. "Hmm…Let's see do we have some change left to get those eggs." Mario then pulled out a huge wad of money. "Uh, Mama-Mia! I didn't know Peach gave me so much money. We'll definitely have enough for those eggs now." Mario said cheerfully as waived the money at Yoob.

Yoob was staring at the Footlocker store that was across the street. "Woooo…" (Damn. Only if I had some extra cash on me, I could buy those brand new Puma I've been wanting) Yoob then turned toward Mario and noticed him holding the wad of money. "WHOOOOOA!!!!!" (DAAAMMMNNNN! That fat bastard been holding out on me)

Mario then said. "C'mon, Yoob. Let's go back and get them eggs." Mario was just about to walk off, but then out of nowhere Yoob gulp then wad of money Mario was holding. "Mama-Mia! The money?!" Mario fretfully said, staring at his empty hand.

When Mario turned around he noticed Yoob holding the money and that he was walking toward the Footlocker store. "Yoob?!" shouted a staggered Mario as he ran toward Yoob.

Yoob was holding the money in hands counting it. "Umm, Yoshi, Pueblo!!!" (Hell yeah! I can already smell that fresh scent from the new shoes) Yoob was at the entrance of the store and was just about to go inside, well that's until Mario stepped in front of him. "Hurm? Wahoo." (W-What do you want? You're in the way)

Mario had a stern look on his face as he blocked Yoob's way. "No, Yoob. Give back the money you took, we need it to buy eggs for Peach." he then placed his fist on his chest. "I've got a duty to fulfill for Peach, and I don't want to let her down."

Yoob then said as he tapped his feet. "Bran!!!!" (Man, forget, Peach! I think you're forgetting something) Mario stared at Yoob with a vacant looked on his face. "Pueblo…Yoshi." Yoob said pointing at himself. (I'm a Yoshi, remember? I can make eggs)

"MAMA-MIA!!!!!!" shouted Mario. "How could I forget? But I still don't think you should be spending her money on yourself." Yoob just ignored Mario and walked inside the store. "Yoob! You come back here!" Mario said as he rushed inside the store.

When Mario entered the store he didn't see any sign of Yoob. "Yoob?! Yoob?! Where are you?" Mario shouted as he walked around the shoe store. Suddenly Mario found himself wrapped around a tongue. "Ewww! Mama-Mia!!!!" Mario shrieked as he got pulled backward.

When Mario lifted his head he saw that he was sitting on the ground next to Yoob. "Uh…Yoob?" Mario then noticed Yoob looking around frantically for something. "Yoob, what are you doing?" Mario said looking over Yoob's shoulder.

"Bran!!!! Bran!!! BRANN!!!!!" (Ahhh! Where are they?! Where are they?!?! AHHHHHH) Yoob snarled angrily as he knocked many shoes of the shelves.

Mario raised his eyebrow as he watched Yoob looked frantically for something. "What're you looking for, Yoob?"

Yoob looked at Mario sneering. "Bran!!! Hurmmm!!!!" (If you're not gonna help me, shut the fuck up talking me)

"Mama-Mia!!!!!" shrieked Mario as he covered his mouth.

Yoob was still looking around for the Pumas, until he saw something that also made his eyes pop out of his eyes. "Whoa!!!!" (Y-You…)

Petey Piranha was standing in front of both Mario and Yoob holding the pair of Pumas, he was smirking as he looked down at them. "Rarrrrgroppp!!!!" (What's the matter, Yoshi? Did you wanted these) Petey Piranha was bouncing the shoes of his leafhand as he cracked a creepy grin at Yoob. "Wooo, Wooo." (You do realize that these are the last pair here)

Yoob glared angrily at Petey as he said. "Bran!!! Yoshi! Yooshii!!!!" (You bigheaded ass, son of a bitch! Give me those damn shoes! What're you going to do with'em? Your tiny feet won't be able to fit in 'em)

Petey Piranha just smirked. "Rargroppp! Rargropppp!" (Don't you see, Yoshi. I wasn't planning on keeping them. I'm only buying them because I don't want to see you with them) he then bend down and started cackling in Yoob's face

Yoob then snarled. "…Yoshi." (…You bastard) Petey just continued to laugh. "Bran!" (I'll make you pay for messing with me) Yoob's head was beginning to grow, he then swung it as he tried to deliver a bone shattering headbutt on Petey's gut.

Petey was still cackling as he jumped backward dodging Yoob's attack. "Woo…" (See-ya at the cash register, Yoshi) Petey then started rushing toward the cash register.

"Whoa!!!!" (That bigheaded ass Piranha Plant) Yoob yelled as he watched Petey sprint toward the register. "Yoshi." (C'mon, Mario. Help me catch that bastard)

"…I-I don't know, Yoob…It's not like I really wanted those shoes." Yoob just ignored Mario as he grabbed him and placed him on his back. "Hey?! What the?!" said a staggered Mario. Yoob then took off like a rocket.

Yoob snarled, he could see the Toadette standing at the cash register and he could also see Petey, who was halfway there. "Bran!!!" (Damn. For a bigheaded plant, that bastard sure can tear it down) Yoob then turned toward Mario. "Wahoo!!!" (Hold on, Fatass) Yoob then jumped in the air and started Flutterkicking toward an expected Petey Piranha.

Petey Piranha had finally made it to the cash register. "Wooo, Rargroppp…" (U-Uh…I-I finally made it here) Petey chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. "Wooo…" (And there's no sign of that punk ass Yoshi)

The Toadette smiled at Petey as she said. "Hello, and welcome to Footlocker. Are you ready to purchase those shoes?" Petey smirked as he pulled the shoes out of his mouth. "…Ew…" the female Toad muttered to herself as stared at the sludge covered shoes.

Petey cleaned the goop off the shoes and was just about to placed them on the counter, but then out of nowhere Yoob came from above him and started stomping his huge head in with a powerful Flutterkick attack. Petey then fell on the ground, but that still didn't stop Yoob, he continued with the onslaught of Flutterkicks on Petey's head.

"Eeek…O-Oh my goodness…" shrieked the Toadette as she covered her mouth.

Yoob was breathing heavily as he stared at Petey. "Y-Y-Y-Yoshi…" (Y-You see. That's what you get for trying to try me up, like some scrub) Yoob then gulp Petey in his mouth and then spitted him out toward a window.

"Yoob?! NOOO!!!!!" Mario shrieked as he watched Petey go crashing through the window. "Mama-Mia…Yoob, look what you've done. And for what? SHOES?!" Mario shouted angrily as he stared at Yoob.

Yoob slowly walked up to the counter and placed the wad of cash on the counter. "Yoshi…" (Yo, Toadgirl. I'll be buying these shoes now. Ring'em up for me)

The Toadette just stared at Yoob. "Uh…He said he'll be buying the shoes." Mario sighed as he looked at Yoob.

**Chapter's 10 finally over. Yoob have finally killed Petey after two tries…or so it seems. And what about Bowser's plan to kidnap Peach while everybody running their errands for her. How come Black and King Dedede haven't been any chapters lately? Just stay tune for Chapter 11: Going Nuts over Pastry**


	11. A Toad's Training Day: Donut Emission

**A/N: Welcome to another excited chapter of Peach's Café. I hope you enjoys today's chapter. PEACE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters, just the characters I made up.**

**Chapter 11: A Toad's Training Day: The Donut Emission**

Yoob happily walked out Footlocker with Mario slowly staggering behind him. "I hope you're happy, Yoob? I can't believe you gulped Petey through a window, and for what…A pair of snickers!" snarled Mario. "You probable killed him, Yoob!" 

Mario and Yoob were now standing by Peach's pink mercedes "Woo…Yoshi! Yoshi!" (So what? He just got what's deserve. He shouldn't of messed with me) Yoob snickered as he took his Yoshi boots off and place the Puma on his feet.

Mario folded his while shaking his head. "Ok then, Yoob. It's obvious to me that you're not trying to learn anything, so it seems that I have no other choice." he then sighed as he slowly pulled out his cellphone. "I'm gonna have to call your parole officer."

"WHOAAAA!" shouted Yoob as he frantically ran over to Mario. "Yoshi! Yoshi! Wahoo!" (Nah! Nah! Mario! Don't call him, man! Why do you always have to bring his name up)

Mario turned his head and said. "Nope! I've been letting you off the hook for far too long, Yoob." he then started slowly dialing the numbers on the phone. "I sorry, Yoob, but I'm afraid this is the only way you're gonna learn."

Yoob bald up his hand tightly while sneering at Mario. "Hrummm!" he muttered under his breath (Err…Punk ass, snitch)

Mario then lifted his head. "Huh? Did you say something, Yoob." Mario said still holding onto his cellphone.

"Bran! Yoshi! Pueblo!" Yoob retorted angrily while flailing his arms in front of Mario. (Yeah! I said something! I called you a snitch, you fatass snitch! Why do you have to be a bitch and rat me out like that? I thought we were boys) he then jacked up Mario. "Brannn!" (I should kick your ass NOW)

Mario couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. "Let go of me!" he angrily shouted as he broke free from Yoob. Have you lost your mind, Yoob!" "I'm not a snitch, and I am your friend. I just think you're not trying to apply yourself in the right way."

Yoob turned his head smacking his lips while folding his arms. "Hrummm?" (So what're you saying? I'm unfit! What makes you think I'm unfit)

Mario sighed while leaning onto the pink Mercedes. "I'm not trying to call you unfit, Yoob, I think you should try changing your lifestyle. I mean C'mon, man, beating up Petey, and not to mention that you sorta stole Peach's money. That's not cool."

Yoob then snarled while rolling his eyes. "Pueblo…Yoshi." (Well, I can't help it, that how I was raised. If you don't like it…too effing bad) 

"Yoob…You gotta let me do this. You do want to get better, right?" Mario said while grabbing onto Yoob's shoulders.

Yoob just mumbled to himself while turning from Mario. "Uhh…" (You know what! Whatever) 

"Thanks for understanding, Yoob." smiled Mario. Mario was just about to start back dialing on his phone, but then out of nowhere hard globs of sludge came hurtling and collided with the cellphone. "Ahhhh!" shrieked Mario as pieces of the phone went cutting through his hand. 

Yoob then started looking around. "Whoaaaa! Yoshiiii?" (W-What the hell? What was that) he then looked down at the sludge covered phone. "Wooo…" (No…It couldn't be)

While Yoob was busy staring at the cellphone, Mario was on the ground rolling around whimpering while holding his hand. "Oooh! My freakin hand! Why does this keep happening to my hand…The same hand every time, too."

Yoob then heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. "Arrguopp!" (You thought you had me, didn't you, Yoshi) When Yoob turned he saw that it was Petey. "ROOOAAARRRR!" (WELL YOU WERE DEAD WRONG) yelled Petey Piranha ominously looming over both Mario and Yoob.

"…Bran? Yoshi!" (What the…H-How did you! I thought I killed you, you slimly bastard) Yoob then stared at Petey and noticed some really strange about him. "Yoshi! Whoaaa!" (What happen to you? How did you get so big)

Petey didn't say anything, he just let out a huge ferocious bloodcurdling roar. The roar was so overwhelming that it push both Mario and Yoob into a tree. "Mama-Mia…" moaned Mario rubbing his forehead.

Yoob slowly lifted himself off ground while growling deeply at Petey. "Bran! Hrummmmm!" (Err! You bighead, son of a bitch! What do you want)

Mario just stared at Petey. "P-Petey! But I thought you were dead." muttered a slightly staggered Mario.

"Ragoppp!" Petey said ignoring Mario. (Isn't it oblivious! You humiliated me inside that store, Yoshi, and now I want to see you suffer) he then look down at Yoob's snickers and smirked. "Upooohhh!" (And I know how too) Petey then slammed his nub like foot down on Yoob's right shoe.

"BRANNNNNN!" Yoob screamed while looking down at his scuffed up shoe. (Nooooo! You bastard) You could see Mario sighing loudly in the background.

Petey just started cackling in Yoob's face. "Woo! Wooo!" (Hahahah…I know…I'm terrible) he then looked at Yoob's left shoe. "Rahgoppp!" (If you thought that was horrible, watch this, Yoshi) Petey then hacked up and spitted sludge all over Yoob's left shoe.

Yoshi's deaf cry. (Nooo! M-My fucking shoes! Those shoes were brand new. BRAND NEW) Yoob then looked at Petey, he was still laughing at Yoob. "Hrummmmm!" (I'll make you pay for this, you bighead, checkerboard face, fat lip…) Yoob then jumped up in the air and headbutted him in the face. "BRANNN! (Ugly ass bastard)

The attack was so powerful that it left a huge dent in Petey's head. "Ahhhhh!" Petey seethed in pain as he tumbled backward and crashed into the parking lot safety fence. Yoob then quickly ran over to Petey and started stomping his huge head with ferocious Flutterkicks.

Yoob's eyes were buck wide as he continued with the onslaught of stomps. "Brann!" (You son of a bitch! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU)

"Stop it, Yoob. You've already proved your point." Mario shouted pulling Yoob off Petey. "Mama-Mia…Look at him." Mario muttered staring Petey, who was lying half conscious on the hard ground.

"Now. Let's go back to the café, Yoob." When Mario turned he saw no sign of Yoob. "Huh…Where did Yoob run of to?" he then turned and noticed that Peach's car was pulling up next to him. "Huh…What the?"

Yoob then wildly swung the door open and grabbed Mario's arm. "BRANNN!" (Get your fatass in here. I'm not done with that bastard yet)

"Mama-Mia!" yelped Mario as Yoob forcefully pulled him inside the car. Yoob then hit the gas and drove right toward Petey Piranha. "Uhh…Huh? Yoob, what're you doing?" Mario then turned his head to the car front window and quickly noticed what Yoob was trying to do. "Yoob! Nooo!"

But Mario's cries fell on deaf ears as Yoob drove the car right into Petey. "Hrummmmmm! Brann!" (You thought you were funny, huh? Those were a hundred dollar pair of shoes, you eyeless son of a bitch) Yoob then slowly backed the car and then rammed it back into Petey's body.

Mario watched in horror as Yoob repeatedly rammed the car into Petey. "Yoob! Stop! You're gonna kill him!"

Petey then fell on top of the windshield and slowly turned his cranium toward Mario. "H-Help me, M-Mario…H-Help me…" Petey muttered with sludge running down his mouth.

"Wahhhhh!" yelped Mario while looking at an obviously dieing Petey Piranha. "I can't believe you did that to him, Yoob. I also can't believe you know how to drive." Mario said while turning to Yoob.

Yoob just snickered as he sat backward in the driver seat. "Wooo…" (Nah. The punk just got what he deserved. I tried warning the bitch) 

Mario just sighed while shaking his head. "You see, Yoob? This is exactly while I wanted to call your parole officer. You're outta control, man!" he then turned back to Petey and noticed that he was now lying motionless on the windshield with blood running out his mouth. "Oh my god, I think you just killed him."

"Hruh?" (For realz) Yoob then turned and stared vacuously at Petey. "Whoaaaa!" (Oh shit! I did kill him, did I) Yoob then started frantically flailing about. "BRANNNN!" (Ah, man! We got to get outta here) he then tried backing the car up, but it just wouldn't move. "Brannn!" (The car's not working, man)

"What!" shouted Mario. Mario and Yoob then exited the car. "I can't believe this. This has to be the worst day I've ever had. You just had to pick a fight with Petey and now he's dead and the car's broken…"

Yoob then interrupted Mario by saying. "Pueblo…Yoshi…Yoshi…" (I didn't pick a fight with him, he started with me. This wouldn't happen to him if he wasn't hating on me so bad)

Mario just sighed as he stared at Yoob. "…Well, what're gonna do know? The car's broken, and Peach's Café about 3 blocks from here." he then placed his hand on his chin.

Suddenly both Mario and Yoob heard police sirens in the distance. "WHOAAA!" (Aw, shit…It's the fuzz) Yoob then turned toward Mario. "Yoshi! Yoshi!" (Let's get the hell outta here. I ain't going back to jail) 

Mario watched as Yoob walked slowly toward him. "Wh-What're? Nooo! Get away!" Yoob then grabbed Mario and placed him on his back. "Wahhhhhh!" yelped Mario as Yoob zoomed down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile a few blocks away from where Yoob and Mario, a police car sped down the street with the sirens on top blaring loudly. "Sir! Sir! So what the rush? The situation must be dire for us to have the sirens blaring?" said Toad Ethan as he watched as they ran passed another red-light.

The other Toad wore a huge police hat and sound like Colonel Sander like accent, but with a lighter tone. "Your damn straight the situation dire, son." said Toadlice. Toadlice was a corrupted cop, who one and only dream was to arrest Princess Peach, he also looked out only for himself, he didn't care if it was right or wrong. "I've got two words for your…Donuts."

Toad Ethan then turned toward Toadlice with a weird expression on his face. "Sir…I'm pretty sure donut is only one word." Toad Ethan was a rookie cop, who just graduated from the police academe, he use to work as a meter maid (Yes…A meter maid) "Don't you think you're abusing you power as an officer of the law, sir?"

"Nope. When you're enforcing the law, there's only one person to look after, and that's me." Toadlice said while pointed at himself. Beside, I'm not gonna let nothing get between me and my donuts." he then started shaking his head. "And how can I be abusing the law, when I am the law? See, those kind of rookie mistakes gonna get you demoted to Peanut Guy!" 

Toad Ethan just sighed as he laid his head on the window. "Yes…Whatever you say, sir. Wait, what?" he then turned his head back to Toadlice and noticed that his police hat looked bigger than it was at first. "…What the?" Toad Ethan muttered while rubbing his eyes.

"They don't know. Shit pops off when I don't get my DONUTS!" Toadlice angrily yelled as he spurred a corner.

"Shit pops off, sir?" Toad Ethan casually said, as he watched as Toadlice almost mowed down an old Toadette crossing the street.

Toadlice nodded. "That's right! That's right! Shit…Pops…Off!" 

The two Toads could see the shopping center in the distance. "About dang time we made it here." Toadlice chuckled as he parked the oversized police car. "Mmm…I can taste them donuts now. I'm gonna order a chocolate donut filled with cheese and with rainbow sprinkles."

"Eww…Th-That's so disgusting." Toad Ethan grunted almost gagging on himself. As the two Toads disembarked from the car, Toad Ethan noticed a lifeless Petey Piranha and the empty pink Mercedes ramming into him. "Oh my god, sir! Do you see that? That Piranha Plant seems to be in trouble. I think we should aid him, what about you, sir?" 

Toad Ethan then turned toward Toadlice, but it seemed that Toadlice had other ideas at the moment. "I'm thinking of buying a dozen of donuts, but I really don't want to eat'em all by myself, so if I buy it…would you eat'em with me?" Toadlice said looking at a restaurant in the distance called, General Guy's General Pastries: Eat & Obey then be ruled…By me, General Guy.

"Sir, that Piranha Plant over there gonna die if we don't remove the car. I think the donuts can wait a for awhile." Toad Ethan pleaded to Toadlice.

But Toadlice didn't listen, he just walked toward the restaurant. "C'mon, boy. We don't have time to chitchat, I got me some donuts to eat." Toadlice chortled loudly.

"…I can't believe how incompetent the sheriff is." Toad Ethan muttered softly as he followed behind Toadlice.

The two Toads walked inside the restaurant, but there no sign of anybody, the store was empty. "Sir…What's going on? Where is everyone? I thought somebody would be managing the cash register." Toad Ethan said while scratching his forehead.

"What the hell? Where is everyone!" Toadlice tetchily shouted as he stormed to the counter. "Got dammit! I want my DONUTS!" he yelled while frantically ringing the bell on the counter. "Get your asses out here…NOW!"

"You're being very unprofessional, sir. I'm pretty sure they have a good explanation for this." Toad Ethan calmly assured. "Excuse me? Excuse me? Is there anybody here? We're ready to order." Toad Ethan smiled as he rang he bell.

Suddenly they both noticed a small light blue Shy Guy wearing a white oversized chef hat slowly rising from underneath the counter. "…Err…Hello and welcome to General Guy's General Pastries, I'm General Guy. How can I help you two?" The chef was none other than General Guy himself. 

Toad Ethan then turned toward Toadlice. "You see, sir, didn't I tell you that somebody was here…" he then rubbed his chin. "Wait…General Guy? Where have I heard that name from?"

"Move aside, boy." Toadlice huffed pushing Toad Ethan outta the way. "Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. I want a dozen of chocolate donuts filled with cheese and with extra rainbow sprinkles, and make it snappy, ok?"

"Thank you for you patriotism..." General Guy said as Toadlice handed him the money. "You cretin…" he murmured while walking to the backroom.

As the two Toads headed to the table Toad Ethan suddenly remember where he heard General Guy's name. "Sir! Sir! I have to tell you something about General Guy." Toad Ethan whispered to Toadlice. "I've seen his name at headquarters, his name was written on the blackboard. Apparently he's wanted for multiple counts of slavery and kidnapping. I can't believe I didn't noticed him earlier."

"And now he's making me donuts." Toadlice smirked while stretching in his legs.

Toad Ethan then said. "But, sir, don't you think we should…"

"Donuts…" Toadlice said interrupting him.

"But, sir…" Toad Ethan pleased.

"Dooonuuutttsss…" Toadlice mockingly said. Toad Ethan just sighed annoyingly.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the backroom. "Alright. I got a new order for you slackers." General Guy muttered as he walked into the room. He then lifted his head and noticed sweaty Shy Guys leaning over stoves. "What in the? Why aren't you Shy Guys working!" he then pulled out his leather strap. "This is highly unacceptable."

One of the Shy Guys walked over to General Guy and tried explaining why they weren't working, but General Guy immediately started beating him with his strap. The Shy Guy's mask broke off and he fell face first into the ground. "If the rest you don't want to feel that, then I think it's in you best interest to…GET BACK TO WORK!" The other Shy Guy turned and started on Toadlice's disgusting donuts.

General Guy then turned and noticed his second in command, Dark Nut (Yes, Dark Nut from Twilight Princess) standing by a stove fanning himself trying to keep cool. General Guy then walked up to Dark Nut, and noticed that he was dressed strangely. "Nut! What're you wearing?" He was wearing booty short with General Guy's face on the back, and a Baby T with General Guy's Pastries Logo on the front, but he still wore his Dark Nut helmet. His body was hairy like Robin Williams. 

General Guy had his hands behind his back as he looked up at Dark Nut "Nut! Why are you dressed like that?" Dark Nut then started speaking incoherently. "Enough, Nut." General Guy said while turning around, he then turned back around and started beating him mercilessly with the leather strap. Dark Nut fell overdramatically to his knees, General Guy then struck him in the back with the strap and continued to whip the crap out of him?

General Guy was still beating Dark Nut, when Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong suddenly came and kicked the door down. Donkey Kong was wearing pantyhose over his head, he was also wearing brown cargo pants. Donkey Kong came rushing in the room and backhanded many Shy Guys, he then started roaring while beating his chest. 

Diddy Kong ran in the middle of the room holding onto his Peanut Popgun. "Eeeeeee!" (Okay, everyone, get to the wall, this is a robbery) squealed Diddy while waiving his popgun at the Shy Guy.

General Guy slowly pulled himself off Dark Nut and stared menacingly at the two Kongs. "Kongs…" he uttered. "What is the meaning of this?"

Donkey Kong turned toward General Guy and pulled out a giant banana with an angry face on it. "Hey? Hey? HEY! What the hell, man! Why did you bring me out? The banana seethed as it looked at DK. Donkey Kong then grinned as he pointed at the giant banana. 

**Up Next: Going Bananas Over Pastries**


End file.
